Ryuusei no V man
by NeoX7
Summary: When aliens from Planet FM plot to invade Earth, an alien comes to warn Daisuke and V-mon. Together, Daisuke and V-mon must face the aliens in the electromagnetic system known as Wave Road, and combine to become V-man.
1. Denpa Henkan!

I do not own anything

* * *

It was the year 2002. It had already been 1 year since BelialVamdemons defeat and 3 months since Armagemons. It was stormy and rainy, the weather matching the feelings of a boy and his Digimon. Daisuke and V-mon just walked through the heavy rain of Odaiba, ignoring the cold. Hikari and Takeru had announced they had been dating; the same with Tailmon and Patamon. After the news, Daisuke and V-mon had decided to leave the others while no one was watching. And so, here they were, walking down the soaked streets, heading towards home.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Tailmon just sighed as they thought about Daisuke and V-mon. They knew they wouldn't take the news well, but to run away from them.

"Are you alright Hikari-chan/Tailmon?" Takeru and Patamon asked them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

"You were thinking about Daisuke and V-mon weren't you?" Takeru said.

"Yeah. I knew we shouldn't have announced." Hikari said.

"Daisuke and V-mon are strong. They'll get over it soon." Takeru said as he took a sip of his coke.

"But still. You saw the look on their faces. It must have pained them so much." Tailmon said, feeling guilty.

"Come on. Blaming yourselves won't make things any better." Patamon said.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, we can go talk with him at school, only the three of us, and we will solve this out." Takeru said, making Hikari reply with a nod, a smile on her face.

(Meanwhile)

As Daisuke and V-mon arrived home, they heard a different voice they had never heard before.

"I can't believe it's already been three years since Daimes space station vanished." The voice said.

"I suppose it has…" Daisukes mother said.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about how he's doing." The voice said. "He's in 6th grade now, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Jun said. "And yet, ever since that incident, he still continues being his old cheery self, just like Daime. He is very open towards everyone."

"Like big brother like little brother." The voice said. "He loved Daime so dearly. He's got to be strong still being cheerful. And how are his studies?"

"He gets almost the same grades as Daime did." Daisukes father said. "He wants to move to outer space to find his brother."

"Oh, I see. If only we had more power, we could've found…" The voice said.

"Eiji-san, it's okay. It's not your fault." Jun said. "It was an accident."

Seeing that this man knew something about Daime, Daisuke finally revealed himself around the corner.

"Hey there Daisuke." Jun said.

"Hey." Daisuke said as he approached the others, wondering who the man was.

"This man is Ogata-san." Daisuke mom told him. "He worked under your brother at NAZA."

"Hey there!" Eiji said.

"Hey." Daisuke replied.

"I really owe him one from when I worked at NAZA. That was one brave man, your brother." Eiji said. "I quit NAZA a while back and now I work at my own lab just outside of town, researching the Earth, space, stars. If you want your welcome to drop by…"

"Don't be rude Daisuke, introduce yourself." Daisukes mom said.

"I'm Motomiya Daisuke, nice to meet you." Daisuke said.

"Same here Daisuke." Eiji said. "Oh, before I forget, I brought you a present. Your brother liked wearing goggles, just like you. But his goggles were special, allowed him to see EM waves. So I brought you a very special pair of lenses. I thought I'd give it to you." Eiji said as he took Daisukes goggles and placed the lenses in them.

"Thanks." Daisuke said.

"So, were are you going?" Daisukes father asked.

"To the new plateau on the edge of the city. The rain has already stopped and it is going to be clear tonight, so I'll be able to see the stars really well." Daisuke answered. "I'm going now, be back in a bit." Daisuke said as he left.

"So he's off to Vista Point?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, he has been talking about it ever since the project was announced." Jun said.

(At Vista Point)

The stars were just beginning to twinkle as Daisuke and V-mon turned their eyes to the heavens. Daisuke was wearing the same clothes he had during the Armagemon incident, the only difference being his hairstyle, which was spiked in all directions (the same as in Digimon Shippuuden/Narutos hairstyle in Shippuuden). Daisuke then looked at the necklace Daime had bought him just before he went disappearing. It looked just like the Kiseki no Monshoo (Crest of Miracles).

"Daime…Where are you Daime? I miss you so much." Daisuke said as he looked at the sky. Daisuke then placed on his goggles, wondering what kind of vision he would have. And suddenly, he was seeing some sorts of small light waves in the sky.

Daisuke Digivice then started beeping.

"What? A signal? It's getting closer." Daisuke said as he looked at his Digivice.

A flash of light then, out of nowhere, came down upon the sky and hit Daisuke and V-mon.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as they were in covered with light.

"…So this is Earth…" A voice said.

"Uuuuuughh…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they groaned. They then looked forward and saw some kind of creature, a blue beast, standing in front of them.

"Wh-wh-what?" Daisuke and V-mon said as they looked at the creature.

"So you can see me? That's funny, humans aren't supposed to be able to see energy beings like me, and Digimons only when they come into contact with their EM counterpart." The creature said as he held his side in pain.

"What are you? And what are those roads in the sky?" Daisuke asked as he took off his goggles. However, as he did, everything disappeared. "It disappeared."

But as Daisuke but back on his goggles, the beast and the roads came back.

"You're back." Daisuke said.

"Now I get it." The creature said. "You can see my EM body through those goggles."

"But I could barely see anything earlier." Daisuke said.

"I must have activated some hidden power in those glasses when I zapped them."

"Who are you?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"That doesn't matter. I've been mortally wounded and I will die a few minutes. I'm an "alien" as you guys call it. My body is made of EM waves. Normally you humans can't see us, but those glasses allow you to. And for Digimon, not unless they come into contact with their EM counterpart. The road you see in the sky is called Wave Road, they are part of the Wave World on Earth. Got it, Motomiya Daisuke?" The creature said.

"How do you know my name?" Daisuke asked.

"I heard it from a human I met in space."

"Human? Could it be…Daime?" Daisuke said out loud.

There was suddenly a ferry that got stuck in the middle of the river from afar.

"They're already here." The creature said.

"Who's here?" V-mon asked.

"The guys who are after me."

"Why did the ferry stop?" Daisuke asked.

"EM viruses from Planet FM." The alien said. "They're going to make that ferry crash into the whole city."

"We can't let that happen. We have to stop them." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"The only way to stop them is to get into that ferry and delete those EM viruses." The creature said.

"Delete them? But how?" Daisuke asked.

"Listen up kid. You want to stop that ferry, you do as I say, got it? First of all, I'm the EM counterpart of your Digimon, so I will give my energy and abilities to him. After that, your Digivice will change and become a Transer. There will then be a blank card that will come out of your Transer. After that, find a wavehole, a chunck of space that has been warped into a whirlpool shape."

"Like that one?" Daisuke asked as he pointed to the orange whirlpool in the ground.

"Yes. You don't need your goggles for the next part but whatever. Walk into the whirlpool with your partner, swipe in the blank card and then say "Denpa Henkan (EM Wave Change)! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"." The creature said.

"Um…okay…" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Alright then, the rest is up to you." The creature said as he became a sphere of light and entered V-mons body.

Daisukes Digivice then suddenly started glowing brightly, forcing him to cover his eyes. And as he looked back, he saw it became some kind of light blue device attached to his right arm. And a blank card then ejected out of it.

"What are these things?" Daisuke asked as he checked out his Transer, some strange images of weapons appearing when he pressed battle cards.

"We can focus on that later." V-mon said.

"Alright, let's do this V-mon." Daisuke said as they ran into the wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan (EM Wave Change)! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he ejected the blank card into the Transer and lifted his right arm into the air.

Daisuke then became covered in light and the next thing he knew, he was on top of one of those Wave Roads wearing some kind of armor. It was a blue armor. He was also wearing a blue helmet with a red visor and his Kiseki no Monshoo appearing on the chest.

"What the hell?" Daisuke screamed.

"Quit screaming in my ear."

"…V-mon…?" Daisuke said as he looked at the figure that was where his **right hand was supposed to be**. V-mon resembled the head of XV-mon, only that without the blade horn and more armorish. "We fused? I'm a wave thingie now? Are you kidding me?"

"I guess so. But first we have to stop that ferry." V-mon said.

"So we have to fight these thingies ourselves?" Daisuke asked.

"Apparently."

"Alright, let's go!" Daisuke said as he ran to the side of the Wave Road and…jump-flew into the ferry.

"AAAAAAGGHHH!" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as they half leaped half flew into the ferry.

As Daisuke/V-mon entered the computer of the ferry, they looked around.

"This must be the computer of the ferry." Daisuke said.

"And those must be the EM viruses." V-mon said, looking at the creatures in front of them.

"These things are the viruses?" Daisuke asked.

"I think so." V-mon said.

"Well then, get ready." Daisuke said as he instinctively lifted his right arm and started charging V-mon. "V-Buster!" Daisuke said as V-mon launched a energy shot at one of the viruses, deleting them.

"Whoa, were did that come from?" Daisuke said, not knowing he knew how to do that.

"I guess it's in our subconscious." V-mon said. "Daisuke, remember those cards. Imagine one of them."

"Alright then. Sword!" Daisuke said, remembering the sword image he saw. V-mon suddenly turned into a energy sword. "Whoa, cool."

Daisuke then ran towards viruses and cut them with his sword.

"Cannon!" Daisuke said, his hand now changing to a cannon, which he fired at the other viruses.

"Daisuke, this is so weird." V-mon said within Daisukes mind.

"I know."

"V-Buster!" Daisuke launched one more shot at the last EM virus, killing it. "…That was cooler than I expected."

"That was strange." V-mon said.

"V-mon, I think we agree on not telling this to anyone." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Let's keep this our little secret." V-mon replied.

"………So how do we go back to normal?" Daisuke asked.

"I think we just have to want to." V-mon said.

Daisuke then did as his partner told him and the next thing he knew, he and V-mon were back at Vista Point.

"The ferry's moving again." Daisuke said as he looked at the river.

"I think we better go home, before our family get's worried." V-mon said.

"Yeah, let's go back home." Daisuke said. This, whatever it was they got themselves into, was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

There it was. The first chapter of Ryuusei no V-man. Hope you liked it, reveiw.


	2. Jammer

I do not own anything

* * *

"Daisuke, it's time for us to leave." Jun said as she shook her little brother gently.

"…Okay…" Daisuke said as he sat up still have asleep. He and V-mon then took a shower, had breakfast and went to school.

"Remember V-mon, don't tell this to anyone, no matter who it is." Daisuke whispered to his partner, his sister being right by his side.

"I know."

"What are you two whispering over there?" Jun asked.

"Nothing." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"…Whatever, you guys are strange. I'll see ya later." Jun said as she went towards her class.

"Boy, this is going to be one hell of a day." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, what about the Transer?" V-mon asked, noting the big device stuck to his partners arm.

"Oh crap." Daisuke said. "Even though I want to take it off, we better keep it in case there is another emergency."

"Alright, but what are we gonna tell the others?" V-mon asked.

"I don't know, let's just come up with some story."

And the two partners walked into school.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned to see Takeru waving at him along with Hikari.

"Oh boy. And so it began. Go on without me V-mon." Daisuke told his partner as headed towards the couple. "Hey, what's up?" Daisuke asked them.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden yesterday?" Hikari asked in a sad tone.

"Um, well…Listen, it's not that I'm not happy for you guys. I really am, believe me. I just needed sometime to get my head clear." Daisuke explained.

"See Hikari-chan, I told you he would get over it." Takeru said.

"Well, next time…Daisuke-kun, what's that on your arm?" Hikari asked pointing to the Transer.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hehehe…" Daisuke said with a sheepish smile as he put his Transer behind.

"You're lying. What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing!" Daisuke insisted.

"Hey guys, what's going?" Miyako asked, arriving along with Iori.

"Daisuke has got something on his arm that he doesn't want to show us." Takeru said.

"Really now…What is it Daisuke?" Miyako asked as she grabbed Daisuke arm.

"It's none of your concern." Daisuke said.

"Just show it to me!"

"I said it's none of your business." Daisuke said as he put his foot in Miyakos face and extended his arm far from the bubble-gum haired girls reach.

*RING*

"There's the bell. See ya!" Daisuke said as he ran away from the Erabareshi Kodomo (Chosen Children/Digidestinied)

"…Okay, am I the only one who thinks Daisuke is acting strange."

"Well, we better get to class before we are late." Takeru said as they started heading towards school.

(Meanwhile)

V-mon just sat alone in the roof top, isolated from the others.

"…V-mon…" Tailmon called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey there." V-mon said, waving.

"Could we talk about yesterday?" Tailmon asked.

"Sure."

"Look, I know you are really hurt with this thing about me and Patamon but…"

"Stop. I already know what you are going to say." V-mon said. "First of all, even though I am hurt, I am really happy for you and Patamon. Congratulations."

"Really?" Patamon said.

"Really."

"Wow. Thank you." Tailmon said.

"So what were you thinking about?" Patamon asked.

"Nothing." V-mon said.

"You're a horrible liar V-mon, tell us." Patamon said.

"Nothing I swear." V-mon said.

"You are lying. I can tell." Tailmon said.

"I was just thinking about yesterday's food, that's all." V-mon lied.

"…We're not idiots you know." Patamon and Tailmon said.

"Whatever. If you don't want to tell us, don't." Patamon said as he flew away, followed by Tailmon.

(After school)

Daisuke fought against the will to faint in the middle of the class room. It was the last class and he was really tired, the bell that was just seconds away appearing to be minutes.

"Come on, ring, ring!" Daisuke thought to himself. "3, 2, 1…"

*RING*

"Finally." Daisuke said as he stood up and walked eagerly out of the class room. "V-mon, come on." Daisuke said as he arrived at the room and called his partner.

After V-mon arrived at his side, Daisuke and V-moon started leaving.

"Hikari, what was that on Daisukes arm?" Tailmon asked her partner who arrived.

"Don't know. He wouldn't tell us."

"So V-mon isn't the only one keeping a secret." Patamon said.

"Yeah, well, let's not worry too much with this." Takeru replied.

(Outside of school)

As Daisuke and V-mon walked out the school, they saw a car speeding fast on the road, with a boy crossing the street.

"Hey, look out!" Daisuke said as he tackled the kid out of the way, and the car stopped. It then turned and started chasing after Daisuke and V-mon.

"V-mon run!" Daisuke said as they started running down the streets, away from the school as the crowd gathered and watched as the car started chasing Daisuke.

"What's going on?" Iori asked as he arrived as he and the others arrived at the scene.

"A car just started chasing Motomiya-san and V-mon down the streets." A girl said.

"What? Wait, how did it happen?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know, it jus started chasing after them all of a sudden." The girl said.

"Call the police, we will go after Daisuke." Takeru said as they started running down the street.

(Meanwhile)

"Over there!" Daisuke, with his goggles on, said as he spotted the wavehole.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly ran over to the wavehole as the car continued chasing after them.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he inserted the card into the Transer and fused with V-mon, changing into energy and being sent to the Wave Road just as the car passed through were he was just milliseconds ago.

"That *pant* was close *pant*…" Daisuke said, out of breath from all the running.

"The car is probably infected with viruses." V-mon said.

"And now that we finally wave changed, it stopped. They're waiting for us." Daisuke said.

"Then let's give them what they want." V-mon said as they jumped into the car.

(Inside the car network)

As Daisuke and V-mon entered the car network, they found a humanoid kind of virus.

"So, you finally appeared." The virus said.

"Yeah, and live my friends out of this. It's us you want." Daisuke said.

"But I wouldn't be able to get your attention unless we threatened them." The virus said. "But enough talk. Say hello to death." The virus said as his arm changed into a gatling gun.

"Barrier!" Daisuke said as he surrounded himself with a sphere of energy. "Air Spread!" Daisuke said as V-mon changed into a cannon and he launched a sphere of air at the virus.

"Gatling!" The virus said as he once again fired rapid-fire shots at Daisuke and V-mon, who jumped to avoid it.

"Plama Gun!" V-mon now changed into a gun with a bulb filled with lightning in it, which he fired at the virus, paralyzing him. "MiniGrenade!" A grenade materialized itself in Daisukes left hand, which he threw at the virus, destroying it.

"That should solve the problem." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, the guy should be fine too." V-mon replied.

"What guy?" Daisuke asked.

"That guy we were just fighting now was human. He had the same brain wave patterns as humans do. He probably fused with virus and turned into a Jammer." V-mon said.

"Wait! You're telling me I won't all out on a human being?" Daisuke said as he panicked. "Oh, man I went all out on him."

"Like I said, he will be alright. His attacks weren't lethal. He'll probably just be sore tomorrow."

"How do you know all that stuff about the virus?"

"I probably am receiving the guys knowledge, so little by little, I "remember" the information." V-mon said.

"Well, better pulse out." Daisuke said as he and V-mon reverted back to their normal form and appeared back at where they wave changed.

Seeing that there was no one around or nearby for the matter, Daisuke and V-mon quickly started walking away from the scene towards their home.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari screamed from afar.

Daisuke and V-mon turned around to see the others running towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong? We just received news that you two were being chased by a car!" Tailmon said.

"What are you talking about?" V-mon asked, pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"What? You two were chased by a car! How can you not know what we're talking about?" Patamon said.

"I'm pretty sure that if we were being chased around by a car, we would know." Daisuke said.

"So you're saying that everyone at school was imagining it?" Miyako asked.

"No, there was a car that nearly ran over the kid. I just pushed him out of the way and then started walking home." Daisuke said.

"So all that happened was you pushing the kid out of the way, nothing else?" Iori asked.

"Yup. Now I've to go, see you guys later." Daisuke said as he and his partner walked away.

"Alright, we see more about this later." Takeru said, deciding it was best for them to walk away.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter, reveiw please.


	3. Armadillo Fire

I do not own anything

* * *

Iori just stood in front of his fathers grave, wondering how thing may have been different hadn't he died so soon. He could be somewhere else with his father right now, in a park or something, much more care-free and lively.

"Yes. I can feel it. The frequency of loneliness…"

"Who's there?" Iori asked as he looked around.

Suddenly, a ox seemingly made of fire appeared in front of him.

"Ah! A ghost!" Armadimon said as he looked at the figure.

"I'm not a ghost." The ox said. "Now listen up Hida Iori."

"How do you know my name?" Iori asked.

"I am an FM-ian from Planet FM. I was drawn here by your loneliness wave." The ox said.

"Loneliness wave?" Armadimon asked.

"Iori, you're a smart boy, if you allow me to occupy the crevice in your heart. I could give you power. Then, everyone will be around you, and you won't feel lonely." The ox said as he turned into a sphere of red light and entered Armadimon.

Ioris Digivice then started shining and became a beige Transer.

(Evening, 3 days later)

"Now the news." The on TV said. "The Odaiba mailbox was destroyed in the early hours of the morning today. Recently, there have been a rash of incidents, from bright red bicycles and rose petals to warehouses were bricks flower beds are stored, are being destroyed all across town. Satella Police are looking into whether this latest incident is related to others."

"A rash of incidents?" Daisuke said. "Hey, V-mon. You don't think that those guys who are after us are behind this, do you?"

"Doubt it. It's too random, just going around and destroying things." V-mon said.

"Whatever. Let's head to Vista Point." Daisuke said as they got up and walked from their home to Vista Point.

(Vista Point)

"Man, I could stay he forever." Daisuke said as he yawned and laid down. "V-mon, you have the memories of that guy, right? Do you remember anything about Daime?"

"…Sorry. I don't have any memories of that." V-mon replied.

"I see. Well, we better start heading home. I don't want to be late with Mom screaming were the hell was I." Daisuke said as he lifted up along with his partner and started walking away from the plateau.

As Daisuke and V-mon walked down the streets, they ran into the other Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you doing around here so late at night?" Hikari asked.

"Just walking around. You?"

"The same. So were are you going, we could walk together there." Takeru said.

"Nah, I'm just going home, you guys don't need to bother." Daisuke said. "See ya later." Daisuke said as he and V-mon walked past them.

"There he is." The voice of the ox said inside Ioris mind.

"Nngh…" Iori fell to the floor, grunting in pain.

"Iori-san, are you alright?" Miyako asked as she kneeled by her best friends side.

"Guys, something is going on with Armadimon." Hawkmon said as he looked at the red eyed Armadimon who started glowing.

"What's happening?" Takeru said.

Iori and Armadimon then fused and became a 6.5 feet red creature with a head of an Armadillo and fire bursting out of his arms.

"Whoa! Iori-san?" Takeru said as he looked at the creature.

The creature then became a red sphere of light and entered the car.

"He…disappeared?" Miyako said.

The car then started moving and ran wildly around the Erabareshi Kodomo before stopping and opening the door.

"I think he's trying to say that if we don't enter, he'll run over us." Patamon said.

"Since he is **inside** the car, I think we don't have much of a choice, let's go." Hikari said as they got inside the car.

(A while later)

"V-mon, do you hear a car?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, it seems like it's getting closer. Strange, who would be driving this late at night?" V-mon asked, to which Daisuke just shrugged.

"Daisuke, V-mon, watch out!"

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see a vehicle coming in their direction super fast.

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL? ! JUST BECAUSE I REFUSED TO TELL YOU WHAT WAS THIS ON MY ARM AND REFUSED BEING CHASED BY A CAR YOU NOW CHASE MY ON A CAR? !" Daisuke screamed as he ran from the chasing vehicle.

"IT'S NOT US IDIOT! IORI AND ARMADIMON, THEY BECAME SOME KIND OF CREATURE AND ENTERED THE CAR AND IT'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!" Miyako screamed.

"Great!" Daisuke said. "V-mon, on my count, jump out of the way."

"Got it." V-mon said.

"1…2…3!" Daisuke said as they jumped out of the way and ran all the way over to the first wavehole they saw.

"Ready V-mon?" Daisuke asked his partner.

"You bet."

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he inserted the card into his Transer and transformed with V-mon.

"Great, now that we are out of the way, we can enter the car." Daisuke said as he ran to the side of the Wave Road and was about to jump into the car when he found out he couldn't.

"The car's moving to fast. We need to find something to slow it down with." Daisuke said.

"So we have to find something to stop it with…that car!" V-mon said as he saw a car.

"Alright, on it!" Daisuke said as he jumped into the car and started making it move, until it was in the middle of the road.

"WHY IS A CAR PARKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET? !" Miyako screamed.

The car then hit the other car, making the first one stop.

"Alright, now to save the others." V-mon said as he and Daisuke pulsed out and entered the other car.

(Inside the car)

"Great, now that we're inside the car computer, all we have to do is find Iori and Armadimon and stop this whole mess." Daisuke said.

"And they're right over there." V-mon said as he saw all the others far away along with the creature Iori and Armadimon had become.

Suddenly, the ox creature from before appeared in front of the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"What the…! What are you?" Takeru asked.

"I am the person who gave your friends power. Now, I would like you to meet Armadillo Fire." The ox creature said as he pointed to Iori. "Now, Armadillo Fire, show them your power."

"*ROAR*!" Armadillo Fire roared loudly, knocking out the Erababreshi Kodomo.

"Guys!" Daisuke said as he arrived.

"So there he is. The boy who carries the key." The ox creature said.

"Key, what key?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! The Andromeda Key, I want it, it belongs to the King, his orders are absolute." The ox creature said.

"I don't know of any key, but it must be something if that guy sacrificed himself to get it away from you guys." Daisuke said.

"Then I shall take it from you." The ox said as he flew back into Armadillo Fire.

"Armadillo Tackle!" Armadillo Fire said as he charged at Daisuke and V-mon, jumped into the air to dodge.

"V-Buster!" Daisuke said as V-mon fired a shot at Armadillo Fires back.

"When it comes to endurance, he's quite the guy." V-mon said.

"Armadillo Tackle!" Armadillo Fire once again charged at Daisuke and V-mon, only that this time he hit them, sending them flying.

"Shit…I didn't want to go all out but I guess I have no other choice. Ready V-mon?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah."

"Armadillo Punch!" Armadillo Fire appeared before Daisuke and V-mon with his hand raised.

"Barrier!" Daisuke said, and a barrier of energy surrounded him and V-mon, defending them from the attack. "Plasma Gun!" V-mon changed into a plasma gun, which Daisuke fired at Armadillo Fire, paralyzing him.

"MiniGrenade!" Daisuke said as he jumped into the air and threw the grenade in his hand at Armadillo Fire, causing an explosion.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing Armadillo Fire on his knees, panting.

"Fire Breath!" Armadillo Fire said as he launched a fire from his mouth and Daisuke and V-mon.

"Damn, this guy is not done yet?" V-mon said as Daisuke slowly stood up in pain, but was pushed back down when Armadillo Fire stomped him in the guts.

"Fire Tower!" Armadillo Fire punched Daisuke hard in the chest, soon after making a tower of fire erupt from the ground, which, when done, revealed a burned Daisuke and V-mon.

"Armadillo Punch!" Armadillo Fire said as he was about to punch Daisuke again.

"In…visible." Daisuke muttered. Suddenly he disappeared, as if he where never there.

"What, where did he go?" Armadillo Fire said as he looked around until he found Daisuke and V-mon and started rushing at them with "Armadillo Tackle".

"Daisuke, quick, use "Recover 50"." V-mon said.

"Recover…50." Daisuke said, and was then magically healed from most of his wounds. "Cannon!" Daisuke said as V-mon changed into a cannon and shot at Armadillo Fire.

"Long Sword + 10!" Daisuke said as he appeared from above, V-mon now being a energy long sword, and brought it down at Armadillo Fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Armadillo Fire screamed as he separated into Iori and Armadimon, who laid on the floor, unconscious, and the ox creature, who was glowing as if he were about to explode.

"You may have beaten me…but others will still come…and won't stop until you're defeated." The ox creature said as he exploded.

"…We did it? We did it! Alright V-mon, we did it!" Daisuke said with a grin on his face along with V-mon.

"Of course we did, there was no way we were going to lose." V-mon said.

"What about them, how on Earth are they here?" Daisuke asked, looking at his friends.

"They were near the FM-ian when he entered, so they must have suffered from wave radiation and were also sucked in. Don't worry, they should be back to normal on their own." V-mon said.

"Alright, then let's get out of here." Daisuke said.

"Nnngh." Hikari grunted, signalizing she was waking up. "What? Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe." Daisuke said. "Your friends are also okay, especially them." Daisuke said as he pointed towards Iori and Armadimon.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Me? I'm uuhhh…V-mon!" Daisuke whispered as he looked at his supposed "right hand" partner (in the literal sense), who just pretended to not exist. "I'm uhh… I'm V-man." V-man said before pulsing out.

"V-man…" Hikari said as she once again fainted.

(A while later)

The Erabareshi Kodomo were outside the car, all unconscious, until they started waking up.

"Uuuhhh…Iori-san, Armadimon!" Takeru said as he lifted up and looked to the side, seeing they were also there.

"What happened?" Miyako asked.

"Don't really remember, except for that freakish dream." Patamon said.

"Hey, Iori-san, you guys okay?" Hikari asked as she shook her friends gently.

"Guys? Uh, my head's pounding." Iori said as he gripped his head in pain.

"Do you remember anything?" Tailmon asked.

"Not really except that…guys, there is something I've got to tell you. These incidents that have been occurring lately, I think I am responsible; every time I saw something red, I would black out, and then, in the morning, I would wake up with rumbles of the red thing covering me. I'm…we're sorry." Iori said, speaking for himself and Armadimon.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure if we explain the police, they'll understand." Miyako said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Takeru said as he helped his friends up while Daisuke and V-mon just from behind a building with a smile on their faces.

"FM-ians take control of peoples greatest desires. That guy, he took control of Ioris loneliness. But now, everything should be okay since he knows we're here for him." V-mon explained. "By the way "V-man"? Seriously Daisuke? Couldn't you come up with something better; now they obviously know who we are."

"Shut up. If it weren't for you not helping me, I could have come up with a better name." Daisuke said.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. Reveiw.


	4. The essence of society

I do not own anything

* * *

It had been a week since Armadillo Fire incident and Daisuke was at Vista Point once again. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies.

"Hey, Daisuke, we've been here for a few hours. Don't you think we should go now?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah, I think your right." Daisuke said as he lifted himself up and started leaving when.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A man with a pair of wings suddenly fell from the sky.

"Whoa, what was that?" Daisuke said as he and V-mon headed towards the man. "Hey, you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Um, yes I'm fine." The man said. He then took of his pack that had wings.

"Um…excuse me sir but what are those?" Daisuke asked with a light in his eyes, along with V-mon, as children that had just seen their favorite new toys.

"…Please don't stare; I don't like it when people stare." The man said.

"Oh, sorry." Daisuke replied with a cheapish smile.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay? No broken bones or anything? That was quite a fall." V-mon said.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern." The man said.

"Alright then. Let's go V-mon." Daisuke said as he and V-mon left.

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the streets until they saw a familiar man checking out the truck from a week ago that Armadillo Fire took control of. The man then turned around and saw Daisuke and V-mon.

"Well if it isn't little Daisuke-san and V-mon." Eiji said. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Ogata-san." Daisuke said.

"I'm here on business today, but I can't seem to find my assistant. By the way, this is my Digimon Bakumon. Oh, there they are." Eiji said, looking at the man who Daisuke and V-mon had encountered earlier.

"Daisuke-san, V-mon, these is my assistant Zainara Satsuko and his Falcomon."

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier." Daisuke said.

"You two know each other?" Bakumon asked.

"Actually…" Satsuko explained the whole incident from earlier in which he met Daisuke and V-mon.

"You were experimenting by yourself? Don't you think that is a little reckless?" Eiji asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Let's just get to work." Satsuko said as he went to check the truck.

"Is it just me or is he really anti-social?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but it really isn't his fault. He used to work at NAZA just like me, but there was a small incident and he quit." Eiji said. "But anyway, who don't you come down to my lab tomorrow? So, what do you say?"

"Sure, we would love to." Daisuke said.

"Since tomorrow is a holiday, it's perfect." Bakumon said.

"We'll be there." V-mon said.

"Great then, glad we settled that." Eiji said as Daisuke and V-mon started leaving and he returned his attention to the truck.

(Later that night)

"Phew, I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel." Satsuko said as he looked at his Flap-Pack, the invention which he created with the purpose of flying.

"Working late again?" Eiji asked.

"Y-yes." Satsuko said.

"You're really into your work, huh? Good for you." Bakumon said with a smile.

"Well, we better head home." Eiji said.

"Yes. Please get some rest Ogata-san." Satsuko said.

"Please, there is no need for you to be so formal. I'm your friend Satsuko-san. We've known each other for a long time. I treasure making friends with people more than any success I could have at work." Eiji said. "Well, I better get home or else I'll be late. See ya."

(A few hours later)

"Satsuko, are you sure you can trust Eiji?" Falcomon asked.

"Friend…maybe he'll be my friend. But what if…what if it happens all over again? What if he betrays me?" Satsuko whispered.

"Hehehe…You're in pain aren't you?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Falcomon said.

A swan made of white armor and blue energy suddenly appeared.

"How do you do?" The swan asked.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Satsuko and Falcomon screamed.

"Don't be afraid. I understand how you feel." The swan said.

"Who're you?" Satsuko asked.

"Easy. As I just said, I understand your pain. You can't trust deeply in others. Because of this your heart aches severely. And the source is something in your past. Am I correct?" The swan said.

"…Yes, that's exactly it. I had a horrible experience." Satsuko said. "All because I believed in someone. But how did you know?"

"Like I said, I understand you." The swan replied. "Come on, tell me about this horrible event."

"It was back when I still worked at NAZA. Among my peers, I was named the best engineer. Within a few years, I had brought a number of major projects to success."

"Did you enjoy your work?" The swan asked.

"Um, well, I guess." Satsuko answered. "But…Ever since I was young, I loved studying, and as an adult, my research was my life. So…w-well…"

"You didn't know how to befriend other people." The swan finished, to which Satsuko nodded.

"I didn't have anyone I could call a friend."

"How sad and lonely you must have been." The swan replied.

"But there was one person who reached out for me." Satsuko said. "He was my boss at the time. He said "you and I can be good friends."."

"You must have been really happy." The swan said.

"Of course I was, I finally had a friend. But…it turned out he was only doing that to know what I was coming up with. And then, when he got the chance, he stole all my projects and named them his own. After that, I swore to myself that I was never again going to trust someone completely except Falcomon."

"A most interesting story. Your past reflects society as it really is. Betrayal is the essence of society." The swan said.

"Betrayal is the essence of society…" Satsuko said.

"That's right. If you let me give you my power, never again will the ones who betray you remain unpunished." The swan said as he turned into a sphere of white light and entered Falcomon.

Satsuko's Digivice then turned into a white Transer.

(The next day)

"Uhh…I can't believe it's morning already." V-mon said as he woke up and stretched.

Daisuke looked at the watch on the wall.

"Oh crap, we're late. Come one V-mon, or else we'll miss the bus to Ogata-san's lab." Daisuke said as he quickly got up, took a shower and, instead of sitting down to eat breakfast, cut the bread in two and filled it with butter and bacon and but a bottle of water in his backpack and ate the brad while he and V-mon ran to the bust station.

"Thank God…we're…not late…" Daisuke said as he panted heavily.

"It wasn't a good idea to eat so quickly and run at the same time." V-mon said as he watched his partner nearly puke.

The two buses then arrived simultaneously at the bus station and Daisuke and V-mon decided to board the first one.

(At AMAKEN)

As Daisuke and V-mon dropped off the bus, they saw Eiji and Bakumon there, waiting for them.

"Hey, you came." Bakumon said.

"Sorry we're late. I overslept." Daisuke said.

"No problem. Welcome to the Aerospace and Modern Astronomy Knowledge Expansion Nexus, or just "AMAKEN" for short. We've got a good name going for ourselves and have great equipment." Eiji said. "Ready for a tour?"

"Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke and the others turned around to see all the Erabareshi Kodomo there, with an exception of Ken, surprised to see him there.

"What are **you** doing here?" Taichi asked, not knowing Daisuke was into astronomy.

"Friends of yours?" Eiji asked with a smile.

"Yeah, kind of." V-mon replied.

"We should be the one's asking you that question." Daisuke said.

"Well, my lab was starting to get pretty popular as of late and I ordered a few more than usual buses." Eiji said with a laugh.

"Since today is a holiday, Hikari-san decided that we should go see the new space lab. We were looking all over for you to see if you also wanted to come." Yamato said. "You?"

"Ogata-san invited me to come see AMAKEN." Daisuke replied.

"Wait, you know him?" Iori asked, knowing who Eiji was.

"Yeah…" Daisuke replied.

"How?" Miyako asked, wondering how Daisuke knew Eiji.

"…They don't know?" Eiji asked, surprised.

"No." Daisuke replied.

"Know what?" Mimi asked.

"I was an old friend of Daisuke's older brother, Motomiya Daime." Eiji said with a grin as he placed a hand on Daisuke's head.

"**YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER?**" The Erabareshi Kodomo screamed, nearly leaving Daisuke and V-mon deaf.

"More importantly, your brother is Motomiya Daime?" Yamato asked.

"You heard of him Yamato?" Taichi asked his best friend.

"Yeah, he was a really great and famous astronaut; until there was an accident in the space station he was working on, known as PEACE." Yamato said, making Daisuke lower his head in grief.

"If you knew his brother had died, couldn't you have been more discreet?" Sora whispered to Yamato as she elbowed him in the rib.

"Oh, you poor thing, you lost your brother and you still continued trying to be happy." Mimi said as she hugged Daisuke, making him rather uncomfortable.

"Um…I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, let's just get going with the tour." Daisuke said while giving Eiji a look that said "Please save me from them, PLEASE!".

"Well, since you're all friends of Daisuke's I would be more than pleased to show you all around. My name is Ogata Eiji and this here is Bakumon. I'm the head of this lab."

"Wow, we're getting a tour from the head of the lab!" Armadimon said.

"Thank you so much sir!" Hikari said as he bowed down to Eiji, showing her gratitude.

"Your welcome young lady." Eiji said. "Well, let's be off then, shall we?"

As Eiji said that, the group walked into outer entrance of the lab. The first stop was a big tower.

"Okay Daisuke-san, do you know what this tower is?" Eiji asked, to which Daisuke shook his head. "This is a special radio tower I created to search for your brother. Someday I guarantee you, I will have good news for you and your family."

"Thanks." Daisuke replied.

"I'm sure you will find your brother someday Daisuke-kun." Hikari told him with a smile.

As the group was about to head to the next sight-see, Miyako noticed that Iori was also carrying a Transer.

"Iori-san, since when do you have that?" Miyako asked, pointing to his arm.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then turned and saw that Miyako was right, Iori also had a Transer, just like Daisuke.

"_Oh crap._" Daisuke thought.

"Iori-san, how come you have one just like Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

"Actually…I don't remember." Iori said.

"What's this all about?" Jyou asked.

"Daisuke showed up with something strange in his arm a few days ago. He wouldn't tell us what it was. And now, Iori-san has one just like Daisuke's." Takeru explained.

"It's nothing, let's just keep going."

"Well, then let's enter the building." Bakumon said.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo entered the main building, they found someone there.

"Hey, Ken!" Daisuke said from afar.

Ken and Wormmon then turned and saw all the Erabareshi Kodomo there.

"Hey." Ken said as he gave Daisuke a high-five.

"Didn't expect seeing you here." Daisuke said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just decided I would use the holiday to check out AMAKEN." Ken replied. "By the way, Miyako-chan, sorry for not calling, I've been really busy and stuff."

"It's okay." Miyako told her boyfriend. "By the way, Ken-san, you'll never believe it, Daisuke has an older brother."

"Yeah, I know."

"…You knew?" Hikari said.

"Well, yeah, Motomiya Daime, it is quite obvious. And besides, Daisuke-san told me."

"Wait, you told him and you didn't tell us?" Yamato said.

"Well, yeah, he's my best friend, what did you expect?"

"By, the way, Daisuke-san, what's that in your arm?" Ken asked.

"Nothing important." Daisuke replied.

"…Sure, whatever you say." Ken said.

"Another friend Daisuke-san? And this time Ichijouji Ken. Seems like you have quite some friends Daisuke-san. Well then Ken-san, let me introduce myself, I'm Ogata Eiji, the head of this lab and an old friend of Daime's." Eiji said.

Eiji and Bakumon then saw Satsuko and Falcomon from afar and introduced them to the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Well, why don't you guys go check the Science Museum." Eiji said as he gave the group free tickets to enter the musem.

The Erabareshi Kodomo entered the Science Museum and checked everything they could, fascinated by the number of things the museum had to offer.

"This is such a great place. I think I should ask the teacher for this to be our next field trip." Hikari said.

"Well, now that we've seen everything, why don't we go back to Ogata-san?" Daisuke suggested, which the others agreed to.

"So you've already seen everything? Then our next stop is the staff area." Bakumon said as Eiji gave all the Erabareshi Kodomo a free tickets to the staff area. They then took the elevator to the last floor and entered a lab.

"These are inventions that are still incomplete or are at least blueprints. Feel free to look around." Eiji said as everyone looked around.

But deep within the shadows where no one could see, Satsuko and Falcomon were listening intetly.

"These are amazing. Excuse me Ogata-san, would you mind telling me what is this?" Yamato asked.

"Oh that, that's…Pack, it's my invention." Eiji said.

At that moment, Satsuko felt as if time had stopped. Again, once again he was betrayed. Not being able to handle it, he went out the back door of the lab, so no one would notice.

"I see…quite an interesting machine, this Rocketboost-Pack." Yamato said. "What about this one?"

"That's something my assistant created. I think it's close to completion. When I first saw, it pretty much convinced me. Hahhaaaaa!" Eiji said as he started laughing.

"It's time for the SpaceSim tour to start." Bakumon said.

"SpaceSim tour?" Koushiro asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Eiji said as the group started leaving the lab.

(Meanwhile)

"It's the same! Just like that one time!" Satsuko said. "Why? Why does this keep happening to me?" Satsuko asked as his eyes welled up.

"See? I told you. Betrayal is the essence of society."

"What should I do?" Satsuko asked the swan that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Simple, punish all those who betray you. Release the darkness in your heart." The swan said as he entered Falcomon, who started glowing along with Satsuko.

(Meanwhile)

"Everyone have a spacesuit?" Eiji asked, to which the Erabareshi Kodomo nodded.

Daisuke and V-mon had cyan spacesuits, Takeru and Patamon green, Ken and Wormmon black, Hikari and Tailmon pink, Iori and Armadimon beige, Miyako and Hawkmon red, Taichi and Agumon orange, Yamato and Gabumon blue, Sora and Piyomon crimson, Mimi and Palmon light green, Koushiro and Tentomon purple, and Jyou and Gomamon gray.

"Great, the put them on and check out the SpaceSim." Bakumon said.

As the group put on their spacesuits and walked into the SpaceSim, they disbelieved their eyes. They were in space, or at least it looked and felt like it.

"Guys, welcome to SpaceSim. It is an exact replica of space; there is no gravity, no oxygen and over there you can see the planet and stars. So don't go too far because, since this is an exact replica of space, there will be no end of you wonder off to someplace and get lost." Eiji said.

"Wow, I can't believe such a thing exists." Koushiro said as he and Tento looked around.

"It's almost as if we're in space. That is such a romantic thought." Hikari said with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

The guide then told everyone to gather up.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to SpaceSim. Oh, Ogata-san, Bakumon, will you be joining us today?" The guide asked.

"Yeah, we are here with some of the kids. But please, don't let our presence interfere. Continue." Eiji said.

"Oh, very well then. As I was saying, I will be your guide today, now, let's begin the tour shall we." The guide said as she flew towards the Earth and, thus, began the tour.

"This is Earth, as I'm sure you all know. The Earth was initially thought of as to be flat and in the center of the univers, but was later proven to be round and to orbit around our star, the Sun. The Earth is the 3rd planet of the Solar System."

The group then went on to Saturn.

"This is Saturn. It's famous for its giant ring that encircle the planet. Can one of you kids guess what it's made of?" The guide asked the younger Erabareshi Kodomo. "No one…how about you?" The guide asked Daisuke.

"Me…um, if I'm not wrong, it's made of little particles of dust and ice." Daisuke answered.

"Yes, that's absolutely correct."

"Way to go Daisuke!" Taichi said as he slapped Daisuke's back.

"Now, we will see the shooting stars. Shooting stars are meteors that leave behind a visible bath of meteoroid as it enters the Earth's atmosphere. In that past, it was believed that shooting stars were a bad omen, but nowadays, it is believed that shooting stars grant wishes to those who witness it enter the Earth's atmosphere."

"Shooting stars…they're so pretty and romantic!" Miyako said in a dreamy state while clinging to Ken's arm.

"Hahahhaa! You really are Daime's little brother. Your face lights up whenever you talk about space." Eiji said.

"Next is the…"

"Falcon Dance."

"Yes, Falco Dan…wait a second! We don't have anything like that! Who said that?" The guide asked.

"Up here."

Everyone looked above the simulator that was in the middle of the SpaceSim, and saw Sotsuka and Falcomon up there.

"Zainara-san?" The guide said.

"Satsuko, Falcomon what are you doing in here without a spacesuit?" Eiji asked.

"We don't need spacesuits." Falcomon said.

"We have been reborn." Satsuko said as he and Falcomon started glowing and fused into one creature, a man with a black armor and black wings.

As the creature appeared, memories started flooding back to V-mon's mind.

"Now behold!" The man said as he started spinning.

"Daisuke, turn around, now!" V-mon said, and both of them turned.

"That's strange…"

"My body!"

"It is moving by itself!"

Daisuke turned and looked at his friends and saw that everybody was spinning.

"That's right! Dance and dance, until you run out of oxygen and drop dead." The creature said as he entered simulator computer.

"Daisuke, come on, we have to get out of here and pulse in." V-mon said, to which Daisuke nodded.

The duo rushed outside and Daisuke put on his goggles to find the closest wavehole.

"There!" Daisuke said as he ran over to the wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he injected the blank card in his Transer and he and V-mon fused, becoming V-man.

"Okay, now to face Zainara-san!" V-man said as he ran down the Wave Road and entered the Wave Road within SpaceSim. "There, the simulator." V-man said as he ran to the edge of the Wave Road and jumped into the simulator.

(Within the simulator computer)

"Okay, we're here. Now, Zainara must be up ahead." V-mon said as he and V-man looked around.

"That's far enough!"

V-man and V-mon looked up to see a bunch of flying ducks in the sky.

"We are the Quacky Lackies! We are loyal servants of lord Falcon Wing!"

"Falcon Wing, huh?" V-man said.

"Boy, you guys sure are some noisy ducks." V-mon said.

"Ducks? Did you just say **DUCKS? !**" The leader of the Quacky Lackies said. "Insolent fool! We are beautiful purebred swans!"

"But you're not even remotely white." V-man said.

"What do you know? Mind your own business! Dance of Stars!" The leader of the Quacky Lackies said he launched a star and V-mon, who back hand-sprung to avoid it. "How was that?"

"Not all that bad duckies." V-mon said with a grin.

"You said it again! Unforgivable! A duck's wrath is to be feared!" The leader of the Quackly Lackies said.

"Uh…you just called yourself a duck." V-man noticed.

"Just a bunch of quackers in denial, huh?" V-mon said.

"…"

V-man then dodged as the group of ducks sent a barrage of stars at him.

"Air Spreader +20 + Paralyze!" V-mon turned into some kind of cannon and launched an air shot that, upon hitting the first duck, dispersed into many others and hit the ducks, paralyzing them.

"Great, now they're sitting ducks." V-mon said.

"Gatling!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a gatling gun and started rapidly firing at all the Quacky Dackies, deleting all of them.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Lord Falcon Wing!" The Quacky Lackies said as they started to blow up.

"Great, now that that's taken care of…" V-man suddenly stopped him sentence when an image randomly appeared to his mind. It resembled that of a black bird with a trail of yellow energy behind it. "What was that?"

"That blue guy's knowledge is reaching me again." V-mon said as he closed his eyes as information started filling his mind. "Apparently those Battle Cards we have aren't the only one to exist. There are other that we can obtain by defeating enemies. But we have to switch them for another card."

"Alright then Paralyze for Jet-Attack." Daisuke said as the name of the Battle Card came to his mind. "Great, I think it was installed."

"So now the only thing that's left is Falcon Wing." V-mon said as V-man started running down the Wave Road towards the enemy.

"I've got you now!" V-man said as Falcon Wing turned around to see him.

"Hmm? A human? Here? Who are you?" Falcon Wing asked.

"Ahh, there they are. The boys who succeeded my old friends will and now carry the key. But still, you're nothing but a tiny child." The swan creature said as he appeared.

"What about you? You fused with a pretty weak man. Before you fused with him, he could have never brought himself to do something like this. What did you do to him?" V-mon asked.

"I didn't do anything. This is what he wanted, right?" The swan said.

"I was betrayed." Falcon Wing said. "The Flap-Pack was my invention. Eiji…He…!"

(Meanwhile, outside the simulator)

"*Pant* *Pant*. Wait…that person on the monitor…that's V-man! So that incident wasn't a dream?" Hikari said as she looked at the monitor in the simulator.

"Eiji, he claimed it was his own!" Falcon Wing said.

"That's not true!" Eiji said. "I never claimed that! I swear!"

"So you guys can hear us." Falcon Wing said. "Eiji, I want to thank you, because you were the one who made me realize that betrayal is the essence of society."

(Inside the simulator)

"It's hopeless; this guy won't listen." V-mon said.

"So now what?" V-man asked.

"We use brute force." V-mon answered.

"Then get ready!" The swan said as he flew back inside Falcon Wing.

"Come on V-man! Let's rock his world!" V-mon said as both EM beings charged at each other.

"Sword!" V-man said as V-mon turned into an energy-sword.

"Falcon Feather!" Falcon Wing said as he launched several of his feather at V-mon, who parried them out of the way with his sword and slashed Falcon Wing.

"Why you! Wataritori!" Falcon Wing flew into the air and summoned his minions to attack V-man, who was able to dodge some of them, but was later hit fully by the rest. "Falcon Feather!"

"Barrier!" V-man said as he was surrounded by a barrier of energy, protecting him from the feathers. "Wide Sword!" V-mon turned into a energy-widesword, and V-mon jumped towards Falcon Wing, who attempted to dodge to the side, but was hit due to the width of the sword.

Falcon Wing then kicked V-man back to the ground, but was able to turn around and land on his feet.

"V-Buster!" Daisuke said as V-mon launched several shots at Falcon Wing, who just shrugged them.

"You have no idea of the pain I deal with!" Falcon Wing said as he charged at V-mon and started punching him and eventually kicked him in the guts away.

"Man, he really is angry." V-mon said as V-man stood up.

V-man then saw Falcon Wing once again charging towards him and dodged and retaliated the punch and added a kick.

"Jet-Attack!" V-mon turned into a back bird and V-man charged at Falcon Wing at the speed of sound, flashing him with the energy of that V-man emitted from his body that was like a spear, making Falcon Wing fall down in pain.

"Well done V-man." The swan said.

"Satsuko-san! Please stop, listen to me!" Eiji said.

(Outside the simulator)

"Eiji, I see you've stopped dancing." Falcon Wing said, noticing everyone was now back to normal since he was defeated.

"I didn't steal your invention." Eiji said.

"Please…I heard you…bragging about the Flap-Pack to the kids."

"No, you got it all wrong." Miyako said.

""Flap-Pack, that was something my assistant created." That's what Ogata-san said." Iori said.

"He said it was really good and even praised it!" Jyou said.

"Lies! All lies! You are all banding together in an effort to defeat me." Falcon Wing said.

"…What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Eiji asked.

"How about this?" Falcon Wing said. "Show me how one person trusts another. Remove your helmet, right here, right now."

"But there is no oxygen in here." The guide said.

"What if I say I filled the room with oxygen earlier?" Falcon Wing replied.

"But that's impossible." The guide said.

"See! We can't trust each other!"

"Alright. I'll do it." Eiji said.

"W-what? !" The guide said.

"_He can't possible be serious!_" Falcon Wing thought, until Eiji removed his helmet.

"Phew! There really is oxygen. Although really thin and not of the best quality." Eiji said with a grin.

(Inside the simulator)

"Impossible…But what if I was lying?" Falcon Wing said.

"Then I would have to deal with it." Eiji said. "But I already told you, I trust you."

"You trust me? ! You risked your life based on that? !"

"I will say it as many times as I have too. I trust you." Eiji said. "So please, trust me. Um, I was I a bit too forceful there? Ehheeeh." Eiji said as he laughed.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you again!" The swan said as it once again appeared.

"Satsuko-san, do you know why people have friends?" Eiji asked, to which Falcon Wing just stood there motionless. "Because relationships are the essence of society. I know what happened to you in the past, so I understand you lost your faith in people, but please, don't think that betrayal is all there is in this world."

"Lies! Betrayal is all there is!" The swan said.

"Oh please! Betrayal is all there is my ass! That guy just risked his life for you! Do you still think that betrayal is all there is?" V-mon asked, to which Falcon Wing slowly shook his head.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you, but if you're that lonely, then I would be more than glad to be your friend." V-man said as he reached out his hand with a grin, making Falcon Wing widen his eyes.

"Look around you Satsuko-san. I'm sure that if you look hard enough, you will see things other than betrayal and the good things in human beings." Eiji said.

"Nngh…AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Falcon Wing screamed as he separated into Satsuko, Falcomon and the swan creature.

"Hey, he changed back." V-man said.

"He willingly chased the FM-ian out of his heart."

"Satsuko-san/Falcomon! Are you okay? SATSUKO-SAN/FALCOMON!" Eiji and Bakumon called out their unconscious friends.

"Don't worry, they're fine. They just blacked out from exhaustion. They'll wake up soon enough." V-man said as he pulsed out.

(A few hours later)

Satsuko and Falcomon returned to the real world and regained conscious a few hours later. There memory was a bit spotty and were a bit confused. But they clearly remembered what Eiji had said.

(Outside AMAKEN main building)

"I am very sorry about what happened today." Eiji said. "I didn't mean to put you guys in danger."

"Don't worry, we still had a load of fun." Takeru said.

"Well, come back and visit anytime." Bakumon said.

"Yes, of course!" Hikari said.

"Well, good-bye." Daisuke said as he and the others left.

"See ya, tell your sister and parents I said hi!" Eiji told Daisuke.

Suddenly, Eiji started running up to the Erabareshi Kodomo until he caught up to them.

"By the way, Daisuke-san. The thing I said before: Relationships are the essence of society." Eiji said. "The first time I heard it, it was from Daime-kun."

"Daime?" Daisuke asked.

"I think you carry on that motto of his." Eiji said.

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he and the others left.

* * *

There, I hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Kyoko and Y mon

I do not own anything

* * *

It was Saturday. It has been five days since the Falcon Wing incident.

"Daisuke…Daisuke!" A voice called out

"Uungh…" Daisuke groaned.

"Before you, a great calamity lies…There are two paths from which to choose…Should you not obtain the power to defeat it, the vortex of chaos will swallow all. However, if you open your heart, will find the power to defeat the darkness that will inevitably arrive. It is in your hands which future will be, and which will not. We are always watching you…"

Daisuke suddenly sat up from his bed and realized it had all been a dream. But it seemed and sounded so real…maybe it wasn't.

"Which…future I choose…And you guys…" Daisuke said. "What a strange dream."

*Ding Dong*

"The door bell…" Daisuke said as he looked at the clock. It was 11:15 AM. Mom and Dad were probably out and Jun was out with her friends.

Daisuke hesitantly got up and walked to the door, and a man with black hair and a brown coat came in.

"Hmm, abnormally high levels of Z waves…I'll need to do a more thorough search here." The man said.

"Um, excuse me sir. Are you a thief, because I really need to know whether I should go running out the door." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, little boy. Didn't mean to pop in like that. Sometimes I just get so excited by my work and I forget my surroundings and manners." The man said. "I'm Shikkoo Kurashikku. I came here to do some investigation."

"Investigation? Then your from the police?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I came here because of the red objects and SpaceSim incidents." Kurashikku said.

"But I thought both cases were taken care of."

"Yes, but they both had something in common. Z waves, they're special kind of waves that can be harmful to humans. We're looking around for the source."

"_He's talking about the waves V-mon is must be emitting._" Daisuke thought. "So what will you do when you find the source.

"We will destroy it, since the radiation may be harmful to humans." Kurashikku said. "You were at the AMAKEN incident, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then the reason this house is probably filled with Z waves. Does your body feel odd or anything?" Kurashikku asked.

"No, I feel perfectly fine." Daisuke replied.

"Very well then, I guess I will be leaving." Kurashikku said as he left the house.

"Well, that was weird." Daisuke said.

After taking a shower and having breakfast, Daisuke and V-mon headed to Vista Point.

"Hey, Daisuke, do you hear that?" V-mon said.

"Sounds like someone playing."

Daisuke and V-mon started getting closer to the plateau, they saw the silhouette of a girl that appeared to have long hair and was playing a guitar and a shape of Digimon whose silhouette resembled V-mon's. They couldn't see their faces since the sun was blocking the view.

"Um…" Daisuke started, startling the girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think someone was here." The girl said as she jumped out of the plateau along with her Digimon and started running away before Daisuke could call her back or even get a chance to see her face.

"_That girl…there was something familiar about her._" Daisuke thought.

"Do I sense puppy love?" V-mon said.

"Shut up." Daisuke replied.

"That girl…I sensed loneliness waves coming from her." V-mon said.

"What about FM-ians?" Daisuke asked.

"Cool it. There aren't any around."

"Great, so wanna hang out for a while?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure." V-mon replied.

The two of them stayed there for a few hours until Daisuke decided for them to go back home. As the group started walking back home when they ran into the younger Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Hey Daisuke-kun." Hikari said cheerfully.

"Hey, what's up?" Daisuke asked.

"A guy named Shikko interrogated us just now." Takeru explained.

"So what are you doing here?" V-mon asked.

"We came to relax a bit a Vista Point. You come here a lot, right?" Tailmon asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"…Because of your brother?" Hikari asked, to which Daisuke nodded. "So, um…Daisuke-kun, when would you say is the best time to come check out?"

"Depends. If you want to relax and free, then daytime. If you want to watch the stars and the beauty of space, then night." Daisuke said.

"Thanks Daisuke-kun. So, why don't you come with us?" Hikari offered.

"Sorry, but we've already been here a few hours. I'm going home." Daisuke said.

"Alright then, come on guys." Hikari said as she grabbed onto Takeru's arm and they started walking towards Vista Point, but stopped when Iori made an offer.

"Daisuke-san, we've got these tickets for Hibari Kyoko's concert tomorrow. Want to come?"

"I would love too, but I think you should invite someone else." Daisuke said.

"Alright then." Iori said as he and the rest of the group followed Hikari and Takeru.

"_Kyoko-chan…_" Daisuke thought with a smile.

Daisuke and V-mon then started heading home when they saw Kurashikku from afar.

"Shit. V-mon, hide." Daisuke told his partner, who complied and hid behind a tree.

"Oh, it's only you Daisuke. I was picking up strong amounts of Z waves, so I thought I found the source. Well, excuse me." Kurashikku said as he left.

Daisuke then noticed the guy had a Transer and got a bit suspicious.

"V-mon, knock him out." Daisuke said.

V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the back of Kurashikku's head and knocked him out. Daisuke and V-mon then ran over to the nearest wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he fused with V-mon.

After becoming V-man, V-man jumped into Kurashikku's Transer.

"Shikkoo Kurashikku-Satella Police. Number of Z waves found in Odaiba at points 1132097kHz, 1122334kHz, and 1245665kHz. Primary suspect, Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon."

After all that information came to V-man's head from, he left Kurashikku's Transer.

"Satella Police? What is that?" V-mon asked.

"Don't know, but it seems like we'll be in trouble if we don't erase that info." V-man said, to which V-mon nodded.

V-man then went back within the Transer and erased all of the information Kurashikku had and then pulsed out.

"I'm sending an e-mail to Ogata-san, see if he knows anything about this Satella Police." Daisuke said as he sent an e-mail through his Transer.

Daisuke and V-mon then watched some TV as they got home, played some videogames, ate dinner, and went to sleep.

(The next day)

*Ding Dong*

"The doorbell again? Dejá vu…" Daisuke said as he sat up and attended a doorbell.

As Daisuke opened the door, a man with a purple tuxedo.

"Kyoko! Kyoko-san, where are you? !" The man said.

"Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I'm Hibari Kyoko's manager, but I can't find her, she went missing." The man said.

"Do you by any chance know where she is?"

"Sorry, but no." Daisuke replied.

"Well, then, thank you for your time." The man said as he left.

"Who was it Daisuke?"

"It was…Jun what did you do to your hair?" Daisuke asked his sister.

Jun's hair was now long and straight, like most girl's are. You could say she looked quite attractive.

"I straightened it." Jun replied.

"Sure. Well, that was Kyoko-chan's manager." Daisuke replied.

"Kyoko-chan's manager? What was he doing here?"

"Apparently Kyoko-chan went missing." Daisuke said.

"Oh, well, you know how she is; she will show up for sure." Jun said as she went back to her room.

"V-mon, come on, we're going to Vista Point!" Daisuke screamed.

"Maybe we'll run into your sweet-heart again." V-mon said with a grin.

"Whatever, let's go."

As the two of them stepped outside the house, Daisuke's Transer suddenly started beeping.

"An SOS signal…" Daisuke said as he looked at the Transer.

"Wonder where it's coming from." V-mon said.

But as the group started walking towards Vista Point, the signal just kept getting stronger and stronger.

"The signal is coming from somewhere around here." Daisuke said as he and V-mon arrived at Vista Point.

"Is someone there?" A voice asked from under the plateau.

"Yes."

"Please, hide me." The voice said. "I don't want to go back."

"Sure, I'll hide you, just come on out." Daisuke said.

The person then came out and Daisuke saw a girl with long crimson hair, a jacket very similar to Daisuke's own, only that pink, green shorts, blue boots and a guitar strapped around her back.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"Kyoko-chan?" Daisuke said, surprised at seeing the girl.

"Do I know you?" Kyoko said, not recognizing the boy in front of her at first sight, but after a good look to his face and seeing the goggles, she knew who it was. "Oh my God, Daisuke! I can't believe it, it's been so long!" Kyoko said as she gave Daisuke a big hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Kyoko-chan." Daisuke said, returning the hug with a smile.

"Look at you. You look so cute with that new haircut." Kyoko said.

"Thanks, you also look pretty as always, although I think you don't need me to remind you of that." Daisuke said.

"Wait, that was you yesterday?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah it was. I thought it was you I saw. It was such a beautiful music."

"Why thank you."

"Daisuke, mind explaining?" V-mon asked.

"Oh, sorry. V-mon, this is my old friend Hibari Kyoko." Daisuke said.

"You have a V-mon? Wow, that's so cool. Y-mon come over here." Kyoko said, calling out her partner. A Digimon that resembled a female pink V-mon then appeared, making V-mon blush. "Daisuke, V-mon, this is my partner Y-mon. They say she is a female counter-part of a V-mon. Y-mon, these are Daisuke and V-mon."

"Aww, puppy-love." Daisuke whispered in V-mon's ear.

"Shut up." V-mon replied.

"Kyoko-san! KYOKO-SAN!" A voice called out.

"Oh no, my manager, quick hide under here." Kyoko said as all of them hid under the plateau.

The manager the walked up and checked Vista Point and, seeing she wasn't there, left.

"Oh man, Daisuke, can you hide me somewhere?" Kyoko begged.

"Sure. There's this man I know, Ogata-san, he might let you stay at his lab for a while." Daisuke said.

"Aren't you being a gentleman? Dare I say it's love?" V-mon said.

"V-mon, I'm seriously gonna hit you." Daisuke said.

"Okay, I'll shut up."

"Want to get going?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" Kyoko said as she hugged Daisuke, making him blush a bit.

And with that, the group left.

(A while later at AMAKEN)

After arriving at AMAKEN, Daisuke explained the whole situation to Ogata-san.

"I see, problems with the manager, huh?"

"Yes." Kyoko said.

"It's okay for you to stay here Kyoko-san." Eiji said.

"Thank you so very much!" Kyoko said.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone; you must have some catch up to do." Eiji said as he and Bakumon left the room.

"So, how have you been? Pretty busy with your songs? I'm sure it's paying off; you've become quite a celebrity. There's not a single person in Odaiba or in Japan for that matter who doesn't know who you are." Daisuke said to Kyoko while V-mon and Y-mon chatted on the other side of the room.

"The same could be said about you, leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo." Kyoko said with a grin.

"Yeah, there haven't been many incidents since the whole Armagemon thing." Daisuke replied. "So, how are your grandparents?"

"They're doing well. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear I ran into you." Kyoko replied.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Eiji said from outside the room.

"Someone's coming. This way." Daisuke said as he and V-mon grabbed Kyoko's and Y-mon's hands and led them to the roof.

But even in the roof, the man went in and found Kyoko and Y-mon.

"Kyoko! Do you have any idea of what you've just done? I've lost millions because of you!" Kyoko's manager said.

"I don't care! I don't want to sing just to make you rich anymore!" Kyoko said as she stuck a tongue out at her manager. "The reason I sing is for my mother."

"Your mother is dead Kyoko!" The manager said, making Daisuke's hands ball up into fists.

The manager then started walking towards Kyoko, but was stopped when Daisuke placed himself in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" The manager said as he punched Daisuke in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Daisuke!" Kyoko said as he kneeled down beside the boy who was wiping a bit of blood of his lips.

"Hey, calm down man! He's just a kid!" Eiji said.

V-mon was all ready to beat up the manager, but was prevented when Kyoko spoke.

"Okay, I'll go with you! Just…leave Daisuke alone." Kyoko said.

"Hmph, fine then." The manager said as he, Kyoko and Y-mon left, but not before Kyoko looked back at Daisuke and mouthed an "I'm sorry".

"You okay Daisuke-san?" Eiji said.

"Yeah, don't worry. I guess I'll be going home now." Daisuke said as he and V-mon left.

(A while later at Odaiba)

Daisuke and V-mon arrived back at Odaiba and were about to enter their house when…

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned to see the younger Erabareshi Kodomo heading towards them.

"What the hell happened?" Miyako asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't play dumb. Kyoko's concert was canceled and I'm sure you have something to do with it. I saw you today with her!" Miyako said accusingly.

"I don't know anything about Kyoko-chan's…" Daisuke suddenly covered his mouth when realized he had called Kyoko an intimate.

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Listen, I swear I don't know anything about Kyoko-san's concert." Daisuke said.

"…Well, it's not like somebody like you would know Hibari Kyoko." Miyako said.

"_Control yourself Daisuke, control yourself. Don't shove it in her face._" Daisuke thought.

"I just hope I didn't cause any trouble when I told her manager I saw Kyoko board that bus." Miyako said. At that moment, Daisuke had to contain himself to not grab Miyako and shove against the wall.

"Maybe she was in Odaiba but thought it was too small for her." Takeru said.

"You're wrong! You don't know anything about her, so stop talking as if you do!" Daisuke said

"Oh I'm sorry, and do you?" Takeru asked, to which Daisuke, as much as he hated it, was forced to keep quiet. "See? So don't go around talking as if you do."

That did it, Daisuke punched Takeru. Takeru eventually retaliated and the two fell to the floor in a fist fight.

"Daisuke-kun, stop it! Stop it Daisuke!" Hikari said as she separated Daisuke from her boyfriend.

"Seriously Daisuke-san, we didn't mean it the wrong way. We're sorry if we offended you." Iori said, trying to calm his friend down

(Meanwhile, at AMAKEN)

"You've really done it now!" The manager said. "You're going to pay all these damages with your singing! Got it?"

"No! I don't want to sing for money! I want to sing for my Mom!" Kyoko said.

"How long are you going to continue with that gibberish? Your song is a product! It serves to give me money, so sing!"

"No!" Kyoko said as she and Y-mon ran out of the car. "Mother, help me…I don't want to sing anymore."

"Making you sing so you can get money? What a terrible adult isn't he?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Y-mon asked.

"Over here."

Kyoko and Y-mon turned to see a figure that resembled a harp.

"I love music and I see you've got potential. You can turn music into strength by combining it with my own. That way you'll protect your song and keep your mother's memory pure." The harp said.

"Protect my songs? But how do I do that?" Kyoko asked.

"Simple, let me within you." The harp said.

"Kyoko! Get back here!" The manager said as he started catching up. "You'll pay all your debts!"

"No…" Kyoko said. "I will never again let that happen."

The harp then turned into a pink sphere of light and entered Y-mon, making Kyoko's Digivice turn into a Transer while Kyoko and Y-mon combined into a female with pink armor, long orange hair, a white scarf and a blue guitar on her back.

"What's going on?" The manager said.

"Revenge." Kyoko said as she played the guitar, launching a shockwave that knocked out the manager.

"Good. Now, to deal with the fans that would dirty my songs." Kyoko said as she flew to the Wave Road.

(Meanwhile back at Odaiba)

"Daisuke, something is coming. Put on your goggles." V-mon said.

Daisuke did as his partner asked and saw Kyoko in her EM form. Kyoko then launched a music not from her guitar that eventually hit the Erabareshi Kodomo, knocking them out.

"Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, stop! What are you doing?" Daisuke asked, immediately recognizing the woman.

"Look Y-Note. That boy's trying to stop us." The harp said as she appeared.

"Please Daisuke/V-mon, get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." Y-Note and Y-mon, who became the guitar, said, before going on and attacking the rest of the city.

"Daisuke, as much as I hate to say this, you girlfriend has to be stopped." V-mon said, making Daisuke glare at him. "Okay, Kyoko has to be stopped."

"Alright, time to pulse in." Daisuke said as he put on his goggles and went to the nearest wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he injected the card in his Transer and fused with V-mon, becoming V-man.

"Kyoko-chan, stop it!" V-man said as he approached Y-Note.

"Daisuke, is that you?" Y-Note asked.

"Yeah, it's me." V-man said. "You shouldn't hurt people. Come on, let's go home Kyoko-chan."

"…I'm Y-Note. Don't get in my way. If you continue to stand against me…I won't show any mercy to you either. Please, stop following me."

"I'm the same as you." V-man said.

"How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?" Kyoko said. "Why do you want to stop me so badly?"

"I…understand how you feel." V-man replied.

"Kyoko…I mean Y-Note, you can't possibly let this boy's nonsense lead you astray." The harp said.

"Looks like we have no choice. Get ready Daisuke." V-mon said.

And thus, the battle began.

"V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon fired a charged shot at Y-Note.

"Pulse Song!" Y-Note said as she played her guitar, sending a shockwave at V-man, each attack canceling the other one out.

"Cannon!" V-man said as V-mon changed into a cannon, which he fired at Y-Note. "Sword!" V-man said as V-mon changed into a energy-sword and he tried to slash Y-Note, who defended it with her guitar.

"Get out of the way Daisuke!" Y-Note said. "I don't want to hurt you too!"

"I also don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you go around hurting innocent people!" V-man replied.

"Shock Note!" Y-Note said as she pushed V-man back and summoned two speakers on her side, which, as Y-Note played, sent a shockwave of notes which V-man was able to dodge by back-flipping, right where Y-Note wanted him. "Machine-Gun String!" Y-Note pointed her guitar at V-man, and the strings of her guitar wrapped themselves around V-man as she played the notes on her instrument, sending shockwaves all over V-man's body.

"Recover 10." V-man said as he stood up.

"Cannon!" Y-Note said as her hand changed into a cannon, making V-man's eyes widen, before he jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"I thought only we could use Battle Cards!" V-man said.

"From the information I'm receiving, some, although very few FM-ians can use Battle Cards." V-mon said.

"Great. V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon fired multiple shots at Y-Note, hitting her.

"Long Sword!" Y-Note said as her hand changed into a long sword and she slashed V-man.

"Long Sword!" V-man said as he stood up from Y-Note's attack and V-mon changed into a long sword and the two EM-beings started battling each other.

"Kyoko-chan, don't make me do this!" V-man said.

"Nobody's making you do anything, you're the one that's in the way." Y-Note replied.

"_It's useless Daisuke, we have to beat them so they can see the truth._" V-mon said inside of V-man's mind.

V-man then pushed Y-Note away and punched her, making her step back a bit.

"Barrier! Jet-Attack!" V-man said as he surrounded himself in a barrier of energy while V-mon changed into a black bird and V-man charged at Y-Note at the speed of sound.

"Pulse Song!" Y-Note said as she played her guitar, sending a shockwave at V-man, who was able to resist it thanks to the barrier and then slashed Y-Note.

"Sword!" V-man said as he slashed Y-Note, who was able to block the first few attacks, but was later hit by one of the slashes. "V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon fired a charged shot at Y-Note, finally defeating her.

"No…I have…to protect my…music…" Y-Note said as she painfully tried to stand up.

"How long are you going to say that? Do you really think your mom would be happy knowing you are using music to hurt people?" V-man asked.

"You don't know a thing about how I feel…" Y-Note said.

"Yes I do! Daime…Daime's gone too." V-man said, shocking Y-Note. "There was an accident in the space station. That's why I know what it's like to lose someone you love very much, and what it's like to be forced into things…I'm scared of getting close to other people. I keep thinking: What if I find people I really like and someday they disappear, just like Daime did? I became scared. But I keep trying because I know Daime would want me to make friends and be happy, to laugh and enjoy life with them. That's who I am, and that's why I understand you. And that's why I want to help you."

"…You felt like that too?" Y-Note asked

"There are a lot of people waiting for your song. You don't have to sing now, but maybe one day, when you feel like singing again, you should sing for those people who love your songs." V-man said.

"Why aren't you finishing us off?" The harp asked.

"We don't like to beat up women." V-mon replied.

"Well, if I go back now, I will only be punished. There is only one thing left to do." The harp said. "I'm glad I came to this planet. Y-Note, would you allow me to fuse with Y-mon?"

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a sec! How can we trust you?" V-man asked.

"Don't worry; we'll keep ourselves under control." Y-Note said.

"Don't we have a say in this?" V-man asked.

"Nope." Y-Note replied with a smirk. "Daisuke, I'll give up singing for now. So during this time, I will build the best stage ever, so I can sing there for the people who love mine and my mother's songs."

"Then it's settled." The harp said as she turned into a sphere of light and permanently entered Y-Note.

(3 days later, evening at Vista Point)

"Thank you everyone for coming out today for my temporary retirement concert!" Kyoko said from a above the plateau. "This is my last song: Goodnight Mama!"

And as Kyoko started playing, the crowd cheered and applauded Kyoko.

"Thank you everyone!" Kyoko said as the crowd cheered her on and asked for autographs, which the Kyoko was more thank glad to sign.

"Kyoko-san, would sign this autograph?" Miyako asked the pop-star singer, who replied with a nod and a smile, before Daisuke came up to her.

"Hey Kyoko-chan/Y-mon." Daisuke and V-mon said as they walked up to the girls.

"Daisuke/V-mon!" Kyoko and Y-mon said as they jumped on the boys, giving them a hug, while the Erabareshi Kodomo watched in shock. "Thank you so much for coming today."

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"…Daisuke?" Miyako said, making the boy's attention turn towards her. "You know Hibari Kyoko?"

"Oh yeah, everyone, this is my old friend, Hibari Kyoko." Daisuke said as he presented her to the group, making everyone's jaw drop at the fact that Daisuke was friends with the famous singer.

"And this here is her partner Y-mon." V-mon said, presenting Y-mon to the group.

"Oh, no wonder I thought I saw you before. You are the Erabareshi Kodomo. Nice to meet you." Kyoko said, reaching a hand out for Miyako, who was still in a trance due to shock, while Daisuke just smirked at the look on Miyako's face.

Suddenly, Daisuke's and Kyoko's Transers started beeping.

"_Great! Now they both have those…thingies._" Hikari thought.

"Huh?" Daisuke and Kyoko said as they opened their Transers and saw the word "BrotherBand" written on the screen.

"BrotherBand? What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"It means a link with a person you are extremely close to, such as you and Kyoko." V-mon whispered in his ear as information came to his mind.

"Oh, then what do you think Kyoko-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Kyoko said as she and Daisuke pressed the enter button, and a link was established between them.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." Kyoko and Y-mon said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be okay." Kyoko and Y-mon said. "And Daisuke/V-mon, thank you…for everything." Kyoko and Y-mon said as they gave Daisuke and V-mon a kiss on the cheek, making them red as a tomato and further shocking the Erabareshi Kodomo, especially Hikari and Tailmon, who could feel anger rising in them.

"Hey, is that Kyoko-san…with a boy? ! She's kissing a boy? ! Quick, take pictures!" The magazine people said as they started taking pictures of the kiss.

"I better go now, see you later!" Kyoko and Y-mon said as they ran away, leaving the crowd to chase after her.

"See you later Kyoko-chan/Y-mon!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

After that, everybody decided to go home and rest.

(The next day)

"Good morning." Daisuke said as and V-mon walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jun replied as she took a sip of coffee while reading something.

"So, how did you like seeing Kyoko-chan again?" Daisuke asked his sister.

"It was pretty nice to see Kyoko-chan again." Jun replied. "By the way, Daisuke…" Jun said as she lifted up the magazine and showed Daisuke the cover which featured Kyoko and Y-mon kissing him and V-mon with the words "**KYOKO'S SECRET BOYFRIEND**" as the title.

"I…**HATE…THE…MIDIA!**" Daisuke screamed.

* * *

There it is, chapter 5. Reveiw. And thank you for all those who already reveiwed. I'm glad you liked my story.


	6. Play

I do not own anything

* * *

"Daisuke!"

"Uuuugggnnnhh…" Daisuke said as he woke up in the middle of nowhere. "Hey…Where am I?"

"Hey Daisuke!" V-mon said. "Where are we? There isn't anything around. When and how did we end up here?"

"V-mon?" Daisuke said, surprised to see his partner there. "I don't know."

"You are in your subconscious." A voice said.

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see three big shadows, one of a lion, one of a pegasus and on of a dragon about 4 meters big, with armors and three distinct flames. The lion had yellowish orange flames, the pegasus had purple flames and the dragon had light green flames.

"Aah! What the!" Daisuke said as he saw the figures.

"…Daisuke." The lion said.

"How do you know my name?" Daisuke asked.

"As for your arm…it's the Digimon, V-mon, correct?" The pegasus said.

"They knew even my name. Who are these guys?" V-mon said.

"We are they who watch over you." The dragon said. "And they who will continue to watch."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, I sense a strange aura around them." V-mon said. "I don't think that's good news for us."

"Then are they enemies? FM-ians?"

"We have come only to warn." The lion said. "Right now your existence is very small…However, it will determine the ultimate fate of this panet, Earth."

"What does that mean?" Daisuke asked, before the figures disappeared.

"Uuugh…" Daisuke groaned as he woke up, realizing it was a dream. "What a weird dream. Didn't I have one like that before?"

It was Monday, so Daisuke really didn't feel like going to school. Plus the fact that the number one magazine in Japan had just published a magazine with the cover of Kyoko kissing him, everyone at school would annoy him to no end as to his relationship about Kyoko, so he **REALLY** didn't feel like going.

Daisuke's pendant that Daime gave him suddenly started glowing.

"The pendant's glowing…What does that mean?" Daisuke asked, until it stopped. "Hey, V-mon, did you have the same dream?"

"Yeah, three strange shadows." V-mon said. "And they kept grumbling about something. I didn't understand any of it."

"You weren't the only one." Daisuke replied. "Speaking of which, my pendant was glowing. Do you know what that means?"

"No idea. Let's ask your mom." V-mon said.

But before Daisuke could go any further, his Transer started beeping and when he checked, there were two new e-mails. One from Eiji about Satella Police and another one from Kyoko.

"Satella Police is a secret police recently created, working on deleting viruses and searching irregular waves." Daisuke said as he read the e-mail.

"And what about Kyoko?" V-mon asked, teasing his best friend.

"Thank you so much for all you did for me. I'm writing a new song. When I'm done, you'll be the first to hear it." Daisuke read,

"Aww, isn't that cute?" V-mon said.

"…Oh wait, there is one here from Y-mon." Daisuke said.

"Really? What does it say?" V-mon asked.

"It says for you to die and go to hell." Daisuke said with sarcasm as he walked out of the room and went to ask his mother about. "Mom, can I ask you a question?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure honey."

"Do you know if this pendant Daime gave me has some sort of special device?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. He found it when he was young. Why don't you ask Eiji-san?" Daisuke's mother told him.

"Alright then." Daisuke said as he and V-mon went to the bus stop.

"Wait Daisuke-kun!"

"That voice…" Daisuke said as he looked in the direction it came from. "I knew it."

"Where are you going, and why the sour look on your face?" Hikari asked, with the other younger Erabareshi Kodomo behind her.

"*Cough**cough*That'stheface*cough*healwaysdoeswhenyou*cough**cough*guysarearound*cough*" V-mon said.

"It's a school day today. Aren't you coming?" Hikari asked.

"No." Daisuke answered.

"But Daisuke, today we're going to talk about this play we're doing." Miyako said. "Hikari is the producer."

"And the director, and the script writer, and the lead actress." Takeru added with a dead-pan face.

"Well, as the producer, you're in the cast." Hikari said.

"What? No thanks, don't ever cast me into something without asking me first!" Daisuke said.

"But everyone in the class has to do something, it's only natural that you, as part of the class, has to do something." Hikari said.

"That's fine for you, but nor for me!"

"But your role is very important. _**Veeeeery**_ important." Miyako said.

"Everything will fall apart if you don't show up." Hikari said with pleading eyes.

"But…but…but…" Daisuke said, feeling all that pressure over him. Even Takeru and Iori felt bad for him. "But I'm not going to school today. I already have plans."

"Listen Daisuke, even we have a limit to our patience." Miyako said.

"Really, you have patience? That's new." Daisuke said, making Takeru have to hold Miyako back to not punch the goggle-head.

"Daisuke you're being so stubborn." Hikari said.

"YOU'RE the one that's being stubborn." Daisuke retorted.

"Look, all you have to do is take a look at the stage. Just that." Takeru said while looking at Daisuke with pleading eyes, showing that he couldn't hold Miyako any longer.

"…Alright, I'll check the stage out." Daisuke said, finally giving up.

"Yes, finally! Come on!" Hikari said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards school.

The kids then entered the school, only to be faced with one of the teachers.

"Hey kids. What are you doing here so late? You should be home by now." The teacher with a beard and a coat asked.

"Hi Watsuno-sensei." Hikari said.

"Hello there Hikari-san. And you must be Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon. I'm your new homeroom teacher, Watsuno Uryuu." Uryuu said.

"Hey." Daisuke and V-mon said plainly.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" The teacher asked.

"We didn't feel like coming to school today." Daisuke replied.

"Then what are you doing here so late?"

"They made us come." V-mon said, looking at the others.

"Guys, that's bullying." Uryuu said.

"But…but it was for Daisuke's sake." Miyako said.

"_Liar._" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

"Well, I'm sure you have a good reason for not coming today Daisuke. Just be sure to get home soon." Uryuu said as he left.

"Okay, the teacher may feel that way, but you are going to see the stage." Miyako said as they headed to the gym, and Daisuke saw the outfits.

"A blue outfit with a red visor and a helmet…And…a truck?" Daisuke said as he looked at the objects.

"What is this play about?" V-mon asked, fearing it to be what he thought it was.

"The title of the play is "V-man vs Armadillo Fire"." Hikari said.

"V-man?" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"What, you've heard of him?" Takeru asked.

"No, not really…" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"_They still weren't able to link V-mon with V-man? Seriously, and they call me dense._" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

"V-man is this guy that shows up whenever there is trouble, beats up the bad guys, and vanishes." Iori said.

"I'll never forget his heroic deeds. V-man saved me twice from harm." Hikari said as she closed her eyes dreamingly.

"Uum, boyfriend still here." Takeru said.

"Oh, right." Hikari said. "But anyways, he appears in a flash of light, like a shooting star. He's a real hero."

"Hero?" Daisuke said.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting funny ever since I mentioned him. Are you by any chance…jealous?" Hikari asked.

"…No." Daisuke replied plainly.

"Daisuke, above you!" V-mon said.

Daisuke then looked up and saw a light of the stage falling towards him, which he was able to dodge.

"Daisuke, put on your goggles." V-mon told his partner, who did and looked at the Wave Road to see a giant Jammer grinning at them. "We've got to pulse in."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hikari asked as she and the others cleaned up the light that fell on stage.

"We've got to go to the bathroom." Daisuke said as he and V-mon left.

Daisuke and V-mon then went to the nearest wavehole they found.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he injected the card in his Transer and fused with V-mon.

"Where is that guy?" V-man asked.

"Right here."

V-man turned to see the giant Jammer, about 4 times his size, there, standing behind him.

"You've got a lot of nerve picking a fight with us punk. Well you got it!" V-mon said.

"Well then, show me what you got! The power you used to beat all those FM-ians!" The Jammer said as he became even bigger, and was now about 12 times V-man's size.

"Oh shit." V-man said. "V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon fired several charged shots at the Jammer, who just shrugged them off as if it were a mosquito biting him.

"Is that all you've got? Then have a taste of my power!" The jammer said as he appeared in front of V-man an grabbed him and started squeezing him.

"AAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" V-man screamed in pain as the Jammeri squeezed him to the point that V-man could feel his ribs cracking. "To…powerful…can't…hold out…" V-man said.

"Here, have some more!" The Jammer said as he squeezed harder, to the point that V-man was coughing up blood, meaning that an internal organ was damaged as V-man started fading away, meaning that he couldn't stay in wave form much longer, until he pulsed out.

"Hey Daisuke…Daisuke, wake up." V-mon said to his unconscious partner.

"…Nnngh…" Daisuke said as he woke up. "I'm still alive?"

"You reverted back right at the very last second. Talk about close call." V-mon said.

"Hey, Daisuke, you okay?"

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see Ken and Wormmon there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked as he stood up.

"We came to check the play." Wormmon replied.

"Yeah, same here, albeit forced." V-mon said.

"Well, come on, the others are probably waiting for us." Ken said.

* * *

Short chapter, but what the hell. I hope you liked it. Reveiw


	7. StarForce

I do not own anything

* * *

"How long does it take you to go to the bathroom?" An annoyed Miyako asked Daisuke.

"Sorry, I had…nausea." Daisuke said, coming up with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, now we don't have time, we have to go. Make sure to come tomorrow." Hikari said.

"Can't guarantee you anything." Daisuke replied as he and V-mon left to AMAKEN.

(A while later, AMAKEN)

"Ogata-san." Daisuke said as he and V-mon entered the lab.

"Hey there Daisuke-san, V-mon, what are you guys doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Actually…" Daisuke said as he started explaining the whole incident to the scientist.

"I see, the pendant started glowing." Eiji said.

"I thought maybe you'd know what it means." Daisuke said.

"All I know is that Daime-kun used to where it, not much else." Eiji said. "Here, give it to me for a second. I'll see what I can find."

(An hour later)

"Aha!" Eiji said.

"So do you know what it is?" V-mon asked.

"Yes. You see, this pendant is actually a transmitter." Eiji said. "It's possible that your pendant is connected to someone somewhere."

"…You don't think it could be Daime! If it is, then we could contact him." Daisuke said.

"The transmitter is very old. You'd have to go somewhere with good reception to maybe be able to send something." Bakumon said.

"It is possible. You don't you go to the roof to see if anything happens?" Eiji said.

"Thanks!" Daisuke said as he and V-mon went to the roof.

As Daisuke and V-mon arrived at the roof, Daisuke took out his pendant and it started glowing. At the same time the ground started to shake.

"Daisuke, there are some really strong EM waves coming at us! At very high speed too!" V-mon said.

"Wh-What?" Daisuke said as the ground started shaking even more.

"The pendant, it's calling whatever it is that's coming at us!" V-mon said.

"Get ready V-mon!" Daisuke said, feeling that something was getting close.

The whole area was then surrounded by a bright flash of light and, as Daisuke and V-mon opened their eyes, they saw the three figures from their dreams.

"These guys!" V-mon said.

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"You seemed surprised Daisuke." The lion figure said.

"…Am I still dreaming?" Daisuke said as he pinched himself.

"This is no dream." The pegasus figure said.

"We have words that must be conveyed." The dragon figure said.

"Yeah, yeah, the whole it's my destiny to save the world, the decisions I make will determine the future of my planet; you already told, it's already becoming cliché." Daisuke said. "Now answer me, who are you guys?"

"Sage of Ice, Pegasus Magic." The pegasus figure said.

"Sage of Fire, Leo Kingdom." The lion figure said.

"Sage of Earth, Dragon Sky." The dragon figure said.

"The three sages from Planet AM." V-mon said.

"Exactly." The Pegasus Magic said.

"Planet AM?" Daisuke asked.

"I just received more information. Planet AM was a planet neighbor to Planet FM, until it was destroyed by the FM-ians." V-mon said.

"That's precise." Dragon Sky said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"We are too weak to appear in this planet in our normal forms." Leo Kingdom. "The time to fight draws near. We came to prepare you."

"A bond which you must protect has been born." Pegasus Magic said.

"You mean the BrotherBand?" Daisuek said.

"Correct. Humans gain true power when they have something to protect." Leo Kingdom said. "How we have waited for this day; when you would gain that power."

"A great danger to this planet draws near. You must stand to protect it." Dragon Sky said. "It was written in the fate of this planet."

"From the moment the brother of the man who owned that pendant was born." Pegasus Magic said.

"The owner? You mean Daime? You guys know Daime?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. He was a kind man who treasured relationships above all else." Leo Kingdom said.

"The pendant and the same type of lenses you have now where used by your brother to communicate with us." Dragon Sky said.

"We are bound by the threads of fate thanks to your brother, Motomiya Daisuke." Pegasus Magic said.

"You two are the only ones who can stand up to the great calamity." Leo Kingdom said. "The fate of this planet lies on you. Not even we can help it. Only the power of you two together can save this world, In other words, the power of V-man. We also felt that we needed to confer upon you a special power. The power of the stars…the StarForce."

"Great, even more pressure." Daisuke said.

"Can't you guys just get Y-mon and Kyoko to do it?" V-mon asked.

"Infortunetly, no. Their frequency is much different from ours, whereas yours is almost identical to ours." Pegasus Magic said.

"But what is this great…AAAHH!" V-mon started gripping his head in pain as images came to his mind, of creatures screaming in despair as a creature sucked their planet.

"I see you now know." Pegasus Magic said.

"What happened V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"I know what key they want." V-mon said. "The key inside of me…for their ultimate weapon…Andromeda."

"Now, before we confer to you that special power, we must state something very clearly." Pegasus Magic said. "You are weak."

"WHAT?" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"We saw how you easily crushed you were by that colossal Jammer." Dragon Sky said.

"He just got us by surprise." V-mon said.

"That is not the point. If you two want to inherit the power, then you must prove to be strong. And you shall, by passing our trials." Leo Kingdom said.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Daisuke said as he put on his goggles and ran to the wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he injected the card in his Transer and fused with V-mon.

"Alright, bring on your silly tests!" V-man said.

V-man was then suddenly surrounded by several massive virsuses.

"Okay, this may be harder then I thought." V-man said.

The viruses then attacked V-man, who jumped into the air to dodge.

"V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon fires several shots at the viruses, who ignored it and continued at V-man.

The viruses then attacked V-man full force, sending him flying.

"You've got to be kidding." V-man said. "Jet-Attack!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a black bird and V-man charged at the viruses, piercing some of them.

An image of a card of a creature slashing a sword then appeared to V-man's mind.

"Plus 10 for Brave Sword!" V-man said as he installed his new Battle Card and used to, and V-mon turned into a purple energy sword, and slashed another one of the viruses.

Another image once again appeared to V-man's mind.

"Plus 10 for Blaze-Edge!" V-man said as V-mon now turned into a fiery sword and V-man slashed the other viruses with his new cards.

Soon, several new Battle Cards were in installed into V-man, and he had a whole new arsenal of Battle Cards.

"Break-Sabre!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a saber of violet energy with a blue spiral around it, and V-man slashed the last few viruses.

"There, I solved your trial." V-man said.

"Now what?" V-mon asked.

"Patience." Leo Kingdom said. "Next…we'll be your opponents. If you can defeat us then the power of the stars is yours." Leo Kingdom said as the tree sages took a step forwards.

"Alright then, bring it on!" V-man said as he leaped towards Leo Kingdom. "Cannon!" V-mon changed into a cannon and V-man shot a Leo Kingdom, who retaliated by slamming his tail at V-man, knocking him against the wall.

"You give us Star Guardians too little credit." Pegasus Magic said.

"Yeah, alright then, time to get serious." V-mon said.

"Arbo-Edge, Break-Sabre!" V-man said as both his left hand and V-mon turned into a green energy sword and a violet sword with a blue spiral, and charged at Dragon Sky and Pegasus Magic, and slashed both of them.

"Flowering Burst!" Dragon Sky said as he launched a beam covered with flower petals at V-man.

"Blizzard!" Pegasus Magic said as he launched a furious at V-man, freezing part of his armor.

"Magma Ball!" Leo Kingdom said as he launched at ball of fire at V-man.

"Given up?" Dragon Sky asked the blue warrior, who struggled to lift himself up.

"Your problem is that you charge at enemies without thinking. That way, you'll end up killed." Leo Kingdom said.

"I…can't lose…By defeating you…I'll be one step closer to Daime." V-man said as he painfully stood up.

"Then defeat us, and you'll be even closer to seeing your brother." Pegasus Magic said.

"Alright!" V-man said.

"_Think Daisuke, think! These guys weak points are…_"

(Flashback)

"_Sage of Ice, Pegasus Magic." The pegasus figure said._

"_Sage of Fire, Leo Kingdom." The lion figure said._

"_Sage of Earth, Dragon Sky." The dragon figure said._

(End of flashback)

"_I've got it!_" V-man thought.

"Gigant Press!" Leo Kingdom said as he jumped and attempted to land on V-man, who back-flipped to dodge the attack.

"Ice Edge!" Pegasus Magic said as he appeared in front of Leo Kingdom and launched an ice sword from his mouth at V-man, who dodge by running under it.

"Plasma Gun!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a plasma gun and V-man shot Pegasus Magic, doing more damage than normal, while he ran underneath him and onto Leo Kingdom. "Tidal-Edge!" V-mon changed into a blue energy sword and he slashed Leo Kingdom, again doing more damage than normal, and went on to Dragon Sky.

"Stun Knuckle! Blazing-Edge!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a fiery sword and slashed Dragon Sky, making him fall down in pain.

"So, is that what you wanted?" V-man asked the three figures who were now standing up.

"Most impressive. Using other elements to outmatch our own." Pegasus Magic said.

"Yeah. You guys wanted me to get serious, so that's what I'll do." V-man said, panting.

"Then how about we finish this now." Leo Kingdom said as the Star Guardians started getting ready to attack.

"Atomic Blazer/Magician's Freeze/Elemental Cyclone!" The Star Guardians said as they launched a fire beam, an ice beam and a green cyclone covered with leafs at V-man.

"…V-Buster!" V-man said as V-mon launched the strongest charged shot he had at the attacks, nullifying them.

"Very good." Leo Kingdom said. "You are stronger than we expected."

"Hey, don't treat us like kids!" V-mon said. "Why did you go easy on us?"

"He was going "easy" on us?" V-man asked.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Our goal wasn't to fight you. It was merely to access your potential." Pegasus Magic said.

"Motomiya Daisuke, V-mon, you are qualified." Dragon Sky said, before V-man fainted and reverted back to his normal form.

"Daisuke, hey Daisuke!" V-mon said as he shook his partner.

Daisuke's body suddenly started to glowing in the colors of red, light blue and green. Daisuke then slowly sat up.

"You okay?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah. Strange, I feel stronger." Daisuke said as he looked at his hand.

"The more you fight, the stronger you become." The voices of the sages told Daisuke.

"Come on Daisuke, let's go home." V-mon said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as they left.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. And to elf, no V-mon's hand is intentionally on Daisuke's right hand. And thank you reveiwers for the advices and reveiws.


	8. Clog Scale

I do not own anything

* * *

(Flashback to earlier that day)

"_I have an announcement to make. Daisuke is going to be playing a part in the school play. __**Yes, that part**__." Hikari said._

"_**That**__ part…" A student said._

"_You really think he'll do a good job?" Another student whispered._

"_Is the part I'm playing really that important?" Daisuke thought. "Well, Miyako did say my role was __**very**__ important."_

(End of flashback)

"…Important…?" Daisuke repeated with a twitching eye. "**HOW THE FUCK IS THIS IMPORTANT? ! I'M A FUCKING TREE! ALL I FUCKING DO IS FUCKING STAND HERE FOR THE NEXT FUCKING TWO HOURS AT THE FUCKING BACK OF THIS FUCKING STAGE WHERE NO ONE WILL FUCKING NOTICE ME! THE ONLY FUCKING MOVEMENT I FUCKING DO IS LIFT MY FUCKING ARM FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS AT THE FUCKING END OF THIS FUCKING PLAY!**" Daisuke said beyond pissed, as you can see by the overuse of the word "fuck".

"What are you talking about? It's perfect for you." Miyako said.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Daisuke replied with a glare.

"Whatever, go on." Hikari said. "Scene 35-V-man appears."

"Stop right there Armadillo Fire!" Ken said, in the role of V-man.

"Who are you?" Iori asked.

"Whenever people cry for help, I will appear!" Ken said. "I am V-man! The Blue Bomber!"

"_That sounds nothing like the real me!_" Daisuke thought.

"Uuum, Hikari-chan." Daisuke said. "Don't you think you're making V-man a little too cool? I mean "Whenever people cry for help, I will appear!". I don't think even V-man has that much free time."

"But he will! I know he will!" Hikari said dreamingly.

"I'm still here Hikari-chan!" Takeru said.

"Oh, of course, I was only joking." Hikari said, trying to take back what she said.

"_How ironic. She places so much faith and has a crush in V-man, yet has no idea that she is talking to the real thing._" V-mon thought.

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving." Daisuke said as he hopped of the stage and started heading home.

"Just be sure to come on the day of the play!" Hikari said.

"No guarantees!" Daisuke replied.

(Meanwhile)

Watsuno just stood in the middle of his office, paralyzed, thinking about what he would do.

"_What do I do? If I get fired, then where will I get the money to raise my kids? But I don't want to raise the students to do anything except study… What do I do?_" Uryuu thought. "_But then, I will have to use this new study wave._" Uryuu looked at the machine that could help people in their study. But he also knew there was a slight chance that it might harm the children's health, but he didn't have a choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this Uryuu?" Hagurumon asked his partner.

"I have to." Uryuu said.

"What a dilemma I'd say."

Uryuu and Hagurumon turned to see a figure that resembled a libra.

"What are you?" Hagurumon asked.

"It really doesn't matter who I am. You're problem seems more important." The libra said.

"How did you know?" Uryuu asked.

"I can read your thoughts." The libra said.

"…What should I do?"

"Choose the situation that's most stable for you." The libra said.

"But…!"

"Think about it this way: to gain something, you have to sacrifice another."

(The next day)

"You're late Daisuke." Uryuu said. "Hurry up and sit down."

"Oh…okay." Daisuke said, sensing something strange in the room.

"_That's odd. The bell hasn't even rung yet._" Daisuke thought.

"Now, let's start Math class." Uryuu said.

"…But…the bell didn't ring yet sensei." Takeru said.

"No talking in class. Today, we will use study wave."

"Um…why all of a sudden?" Hikari asked.

"Got a problem with it?" Uryuu asked.

"No."

"_Something's wrong. Watsuno-sensei is acting really strange today._" Daisuke thought.

"Activate study wave." Uryuu said.

"…Hey, math tables are pouring into my head." Miyako said as formulas started mentally appearing.

"10x10=100, 11x11=121, 12x12=144. Man, this doesn't feel good." Daisuke said, feeling a bit of nausea and headache. "It feels like it's forcing itself into my head."

Daisuke then put on his goggles and saw EM books floating above everyone's heads.

"This is boring." A student muttered, but it was loud enough for Uryuu to hear.

"WHO SAID THAT? Classese aren't meant to be fun! They're meant to be intellectual and improve your grade!" Uryuu said as Hagururmon appeared beside him and the two fused into what appeared to be a humanoid balance with the head of a cog, making everyone scream in terror, before the humanoid balance left.

"Listen my children, and you shall hear…" Daisuke said, possessed by the study wave along with everyone else.

Just then, V-mon entered the classroom and searched around frantically for Daisuke.

"Daisuke, snap out of it." V-mon said as he shook his partner. "No use. Daisuke, clench your teeth and bear with me." V-mon said and then punched Daisuke off his chair.

"Ow. Thanks, I needed that." Daisuke said as he got up from the floor and, along with V-mon, headed to the study wave room.

"Watsuno-sensei!" Daisuke said as he arrived to have the creature who used to be Uryuu turn around.

"So you can move freely. How is that? Maybe the study wave isn't strong enough." The humanoid balance said as he entered the study wave.

"Talking to him is no use. We'll have to stop him by force." Daisuke said as he put on his goggles and searched for a wavehole, but found none, and was forced to go back to the classroom to see if he could find one. He then entered the first wavehole he saw that, fortunately, was behind the whole class.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he took out the blank card and injected it in his Transer and then fused with V-mon.

"So to turn this ting off, we have to beat Watsuno-sensei first, right?" V-man asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" V-mon replied.

"Do you really think you can?"

V-man turned to see the colossal Jammer from a few days ago right in front of him.

"Great. Listen, we don't have time to deal with you, punk!" V-mon said.

"Too bad. You have to." The Jammer said as he grabbed V-man and started squeezing him.

"Not again!" V-man said as he started losing consciousness. "I can't…lose again."

(Inside V-man's subconscious)

"…Where am I?" Daisuke said as he looked around the blank space he was in along with V-mon.

"After coming all this way, you're giving up…Daisuke?" The duo turned to see the Three Sages in front of them.

"You are not that weak. Of that we are sure." Leo Kingdom said.

"Will you truly give up here?" Pegasus Magic asked. "Can you not hear them? The voices that cry out for an invincible hero."

"Voices?" Daisuke asked.

"…lp."

Daisuke looked down and saw an image of the whole class nearly passing out from the tremendous headache.

"Help us…V-man…" Hikari said as she held her head in pain.

"Hikari-chan…"

"The study wave will eventually kill her." Dragon Sky said. "But she will continue believing in you. She will continue believing in you until the bitter end."

"We ask you once more. Daisuke, will you give up here?" Leo Kingdom said

"Daisuke!" V-mon said, making Daisuke close his fists tightly.

"…I…I want to protect her. That girl that believes in me…I WANT TO PROTECT HER!" Daisuke screamed.

"Finally. When your desire to protect something, that when your power increases." The Star Guardians said as they turned into spheres of light and entered Daisuke's body.

(Outside V-man's mind)

"What the…!" The Jammer said as V-man started glowing in his hands, before the light became so bright, it actually pushed him back.

When the Jammer looked in front of him again, V-man was now wearing a light blue armor with wings, a different hairstyle that matched the mane of a horse and V-mon resembled a pegasus.

"StarForce, Ice Pegasus!" V-man said.

"Interesting, but it will take more than just a simple get up to beat me!" The Jammer said as he charged towards V-man.

"Ice Slash!" V-man said as did as simple wave motion with his right arm, and a wave of ice was launched from V-mon, slashing the Jammer, who held his side in pain. "They say that a sever frostbite burns more than fire. Let's see if that's true. Magician's Freeze!" V-man said as he started the StarForce Big Bang, the ultimate StarForce attack, and a strange symbol appeared underneath the Jammer and, in a second, he was completely frozen.

"StarForce, Green Dragon!" V-man said as he now had a green armor with claws on his left hand, his hair resembled the spikes of a dragon, and V-mon was now a dragon. "Wood Shot!" V-man said as V-mon shot the frozen Jammer.

"When did you become so powerful?" The Jammer asked.

"When I remembered what's truly important. Elemental Cyclone!" V-man said ass he started spinning rapidly and he created a green cyclone covered with leafs and charged at the Jammer, who was launched into the air.

"StarForce, Fire Leo!" V-man now had a red armor, his hair resembled the mane of a lion and V-mon resembled a lion. "Flame Burner!" V-man said as he launched a flamethrower at the Jammer.

"You act like you're all tough now; let's see if you can dodge this!" The Jammer said as his hand turned into a gatling gun and he started shooting, but V-man simply dodged the bullets before disappearing. "Where did he go?"

"How about looking behind you."

The Jammer turned to see V-man with his right arm retreated before stretching it out. "Atomic Blazer!" V-man said as V-mon launched a fire beam from his mouth, disintegrating the Jammer down to the last atom.

"Wow. It really is an atomic blazer." V-mon said.

"Yeah." V-man said before he looked at Hikari. "Thank you Hikari-chan. It's because of you that I got stronger. Just hang on a little more. I won't be long." V-mon said as he headed towards the study wave.

(A while later, in the study wave)

"Who's there?" The humanoid clog said as he turned to see V-man arriving.

"I'm V-man!"

"So these are the follower's of the traitor. I came here to destroy you." The balance said as he appeared.

"Don't underestimate us. We just got a new power, so bring it on!" V-mon said.

"We're going to stop the study wave now." V-man said.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I the kids don't get better grades, I'll get fired." The humanoid clog.

"Fired? That explains why you're acting that way. But still, that doesn't excuse you for making the students suffer." V-man said.

"Then you'll have to stop me, the Clog Scale." The humanoid clog said. "Flame Weight!" Clog Scale said as fire flew out of one of his arms.

"Typhoon Dance!" V-man said as he started spinning, creating a typhoon which absorbed the fire and V-man eventually fired it back at Clog Scale.

"Aqua Weight!" Clog Scale said as he now fired water from his opposite arm and the fire.

"Fire and Water. This is gonna be tough. Is there another elemental this guy has?" V-mon said.

"Guess we'll just have to figure it out. Tidal-Edge, Strike-Edge!" V-man said as he two hands became swords with yellow and sea blue blades.

"Flame Weight, Aqua Weight!" Clog Scale said as he threw a flame and a spout of water at V-man, who cut the attacks with his swords before he slashed Clog Scale.

"Stun-Nuckle, Freeze-Nuckle!" V-man said as his fists became armored with yellow and blue colors and he punched him in the guts.

"Clog Swing!" Clog Scale said as he swung his arm and hit V-man, sending him flying.

"Green Dragon! Flash-Kick!" V-man said as he activated the Earth StarForce and jumped in the air and kicked plasma bolts and Clog Scale, who threw fire at it.

"Grand-Wave!" V-man brought his leg down quickly and powerfully and sent a shockwave at Clog Scale, who dodged it, but before he knew it, V-man was right in front of him and punched Clog Scale. "Ow, my hand! Son of a bitch! What is he made of, iron?" V-man cursed as held his hand in pain.

"Well, duh! What were you expecting? Silk?" V-mon answered.

"I'm in StarForce mode. I was expecting some sort of super-strength." V-man answered.

"Well, it does, I guess you still just haven't mastered it. Plus, you're in Dragon Mode. You're strong point is speed." V-mon said.

*CRACK*

V-man and V-mon looked to see the middle of Clog Scale's armor crack open.

"Ha!" V-man said to V-mon.

"You were just lucky." V-mon said.

"Heavy Weight!" Clog Scale said as he jumped into the air and landed on V-man, who suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Fox-Fu!" V-man said as he landed powerfully on Clog Scale's head and then jumped once more in the air and the brought his foot down on Clog Scale's face while spinning as fast as a cyclone.

"Quick, stop the study wave." V-mon said as V-man headed to the controls and stopped the study wave.

"Study wave has been shut down."

"S-stop…" Clog Scale said as he stood up.

"Look at you. You can barely stand up. You obviously can't fight me." V-man said as he reverted back to his normal form.

"I can't lose…"

"Watsuno-sensei!"

"That voice…" Clog Scale said as he looked at the screen to the outside world to see his students all looking for him.

"I wonder were he went." A student said.

"Maybe he has a fever." Another student said.

"Or a really bad day."

"Either way, sensei would never do those things. We need to find him and help him." Hikari said as the students followed her.

"They…they still believe in me?" Clog Scale said.

"Yes. And they will continue believing because, no matter what, you taught them what's really important in life." V-man said.

"I won't get fired…But I won't abandon my goals and ideals either."

"What are you doing?" The balance figure asked.

Clog Scale then reverted back to Watsuno Uryuu and the balance figure started to blow up.

"I guess that settles it." V-man said as he looked at Watsuno before teleporting back.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it. Reveiw please.


	9. Trapped in a Love Triangle

Go on, lash out on me, I ready. Sorry I took so long to update. Also, I just realized a mistake in my story. In the first chapter, rather than the year being 2002, it's 2003. Anyway, I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been a week since the Study Wave incident, and Uryuu and Clogmon had been fired by the principal for refusing to bend their principals, but after he received a letter with the signature of all students, he was forced to ask them back. Today was the day of the play, and there was one problem.

"What? Ken's absent today?" Daisuke said.

"I didn't plan for this at all! Who would've thought he'd get sick on the day of the big show?" Hikari said.

"So now what? Do we cancel the show?" Daisuke asked.

"I have an idea." Hikari replied.

A moment later, Daisuke was dressed in the V-man outfit.

"It's PERFECT!" Hikari said.

"…You're joking right? Please…think this over one more time…" Daisuke said.

"Oh, stop! There's no one else but you. And I made one more change in the script." Hikari replied. " In this part…"

""I want to protect them!"? What's up with this line?" Daisuke asked.

"During the last incident, I could have sworn I heard somebody say that to me and I'm sure it was V-man."

"_Damn you God…Well I did say those words._" Daisuke thought.

"…Why am I even explaining this to you?" Hikari said.

And then, it was time for the performance.

"Aaah! Help!" Hikari screamed.

"BE QUIET!" Iori, in the Armadillo Fire costume, said.

"No! Someone! Please!" Hikari said. "_Don't mess it up Daisuke; this is when V-man comes on stage._"

"Hold it right there!" A voice said as silhouette came down to the floor out of nowhere from above, making the audience gasp.

"_Nice improvisation Dai…suke-kun…?_" When Hikari looked at the figure, she saw the real V-man standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Iori asked.

"I'm V-man! The Blue Bomber!" V-man said.

"_No way! Isn't this the real V-man in the flesh!_" Hikari thought.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What happened? A power outage?" Hikari said.

"Darn it! That was careless of me." Miyako said as she fixed the lights,

Hikari then looked back at V-man and saw Daisuke in the V-man outfit.

"…_Huh? I thought he was the real one. I knew it; it was just my imagination. I must be tired to mistake Daisuke-kun for V-man. But, you know…_" Hikari thought.

"Hikari-san, your line." Iori whispered.

"Oh! Um… You came to protect me, right?"

"Yes." Daisuke replied.

"What makes you think you can protect them?" Iori asked.

"I want to protect them!" Daisuke replied.

"_...Why? Why is my heart racing so fast?_" Hikari thought.

(A few days later)

Daisuke and V-mon were being accompanied by Hikari, Tailmon, and the other Erabareshi Kodomo to school. Suddenly Daisuke's Transer started beeping, somewhat annoying Hikari, who still was trying to figure out how Daisuke and Kyoko both had one.

"Why is your thingie beeping, Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

"It just means I got mail." Daisuke said as he opened his Transer and saw he had an e-mail from Kyoko.

"I heard from Y-mon that another FM-ian showed up in Odaiba. Are you okay?" The e-mail said.

"V-mon and I already took care of it. We're fine. Don't worry." Daisuke wrote back.

(Later that day, afterschool)

"And that's it for today. Now I want you all to go straight home." Watsuno said. "Daisuke-san, V-mon, could you come with me." Watsuno said as the bell rang.

The duo followed Watsuno and Hagurumon into the studio and came face-to-face with Shikkoo Karashikku.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Almost forgot your names. Daisuke and V-mon, aren't it?" Shikkoo asked.

"Yes it is. And what can I help you with?" Daisuke asked.

"You remember the incident here, right?" Shikkoo asked.

"Yes." Daisuke responded.

"I was looking around the school today and I found some very high levels of Z waves. What I'm getting at is that anyone with eyes can see this last incident was drenched in Z waves, and it happened just as soon as you walk into a place right after you were present at all those Z waves locations."

"Now hold on a sec, Shikkoo-san. The cause of the incident was us. These children had nothing to do with it. If anything, they're victims!" Hagurumon said.

"Hey, please calm down, Hagurumon. I wasn't trying to say Daisuke and V-mon are culprits. I was just trying to see if they knew anything. Maybe something we don't know. Right, Daisuke, V-mon?" Shikkoo said.

"Um, we have no idea what you're talking about." V-mon said.

"Come on now, you must know something." Shikkoo said. "After all, you have been close to every other incident so far involving Z waves!"

"But that doesn't mean we know anything." Daisuke replied.

"All right, Daisuke, V-mon, don't be shocked when I tell you this, but Z waves are really an alien lifeform." Shikkoo said.

"_How does he know that? This is bad…Just how much does this old man know? !_" Daisuke and V-mon thought as they started slightly to sweat.

"These aliens have bodies made of EM waves normal people can't see with the naked eye. When they get near humans or Digimons, they get inside people and make them do evil things. If you don't watch out, you might get taken over by an alien too! And if that happens, you could be a danger to everyone around." Shikkoo explained.

"_Somehow, I think it's already too late for me._" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

"Hahaa! EM aliens? You can't fool kids today with that kind of story! Right Daisuke, V-mon?" Watsuno and Hagurumon laughed.

Daisuke and V-mon gave a small, fake laugh.

"Daisuke-san, V-mon, you can go home now. Shikkoo-san and I have a few things to talk about." Watsuno said.

"Watsuno-san, Hagurumon, I must insist…"

"_Wait, it'd be a bad idea to get on the teacher's bad side. Better play it safe._" Shikkoo thought.

"…Okay, I suppose that's enough for today. Sorry to keep you from getting home Daisuke and V-mon. I'm sure we'll meet each other real soon." Shikkoo said.

"Um, bye." V-mon said as he and Daisuke left. "Guess that old man knows about FM-ians. He's probably gonna trail us like crazy from now on, even more than before." V-mon said as soon as they were out of the room.

"Talk about things I could do without. Well, at least we can go home today." Daisuke said.

Daisuke returned briefly to the classroom to get his material that he had forgotten. While he was putting his notebook in his backpack, he heard a voice.

"Did you finish with Watsuno-sensei and Hagurumon already?" Hikari said from behind him. "So what did he want to talk with you about?"

"It's none of your business." Daisuke said half jokingly.

"Aw come on, tell me. Please?" Hikari begged.

*SLAM*

Daisuke, Hikari, and Tailmon turned to see Miyako, Hawkmon, Iori, and Armadimon in front of the slammed open door.

"You scared me, opening the door like that." Hikari said as she and Tailmon walked over to them. "Is something wrong, you guys seemed pretty pale…Hello? Pheeew!" Hikari said as she started waving her hand in front of Miyako's and Iori's eyes.

V-mon suddenly entered through the other door and appeared by Daisuke's side.

"Tsk, they sure are an annoying bunch, aren't they?" V-mon sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin with Miyako, but Iori-san, Hawkmon, and Armadimon are actually kind of cool." Daisuke replied.

"No. That's not what I meant at all." V-mon said.

"Then what?" Daisuke asked.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Daisuke turned to see Hikari had stepped backwards, Tailmon got into fighting stance, and Miyako, Hawkmon, Armadimon and Iori raised their arms in a menacing way.

"What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?" Hikari asked.

"Jam-m-m-m-m-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Iori screamed.

In a flash of light, Iori, Armadimon, Miyako, and Hawkmon changed into purple, ghost-like, EM creatures.

"What is this? Miyako-chan, Iori-san, Hawkmon and Armadimon turned into monsters!" Hikari said.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon said as she jumped to kick the EM beings, who knocked her out with simply a wave of hand.

"Tailmon!"

"Hikari-chan! Get back, those two are imposters!" Daisuke said as he pulled Hikari behind him.

"Daisuke, put on your goggles." V-mon said.

As Daisuke put on his lenses-enhanced goggles and saw a Jammer on the Wave Road.

"Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon. Let me introduce you to my newest creations; EM humans. They're a little low on brain, but guess what? If humans and Digimon stay near them for too long, they become just like EM humans. Now, if you quietly hand the Andromeda Key over to me, I'll let you go. If not, I think you know what's going to happen." The Jammer said.

"_Argh! I can't change into V-man in front of Hikari-chan!_" Daisuke thought.

"I can se you have no intentions of handing it over to me. That's fine. I can pry it from you. Go, my EM humans!"

"Ah! They're coming right for us!" Hikari said as the EM humans started approaching.

"V-mon, get Tailmon! All we can do right now is retreat. We have to get out of school. Come Hikari-chan! Run!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Hikari's hand and V-mon picked up Tailmon, and they both led the girls into fleeing the scene.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hikari said as she followed Daisuke.

As the group ran to the entrance of the school, Daisuke abruptly and peeked around the corner to the entrance door and saw another EM being.

"We can't get out from the front. We're gonna have to turn around and find another way out." Daisuke said.

"Are you kidding, there's more of those guys where we came back from!" Hikari said.

"But this is a dead end, and it's just as dangerous here, so let's get the heck out of here!" Daisuke said as they left.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and an unconscious Tailmon were facing the school elevator, waiting for the elevator to arrive. As they waited for the elevator, Daisuke was sending a help signal through his Transer.

"Hey, what are those monsters? And why do I get the feeling you know something?" Hikari said.

"…Uh, I don't know anything." Daisuke lied.

"Hm, I guess not. If only V-man was here instead of you. He'd squash those guys in a heartbeat. Oh V-man…Won't you come save me…?" Hikari said.

"Ha ha…Yeah…" Daisuke said at the irony of him being here, but not being able to do anything because Hikari was present. "The elevator's here." Daisuke said as he heard the elevator arriving.

However, he also heard some other noises and put on his goggles just before the elevator stopped to see the silhouette of the EM humans in the elevator.

"Ack! Hikari-chan, V-mon, get into the class!" Daisuke said as he pushed them into the classroom next to them.

"Eh!" Hikari said as she fell onto the floor of the classroom.

Daisuke quickly stood up and swiftly closed the door.

"*Sigh*. I think we gave them the slip." Daisuke said.

As he turned around, however, he saw Hikari already standing, her face really close to his. They both blushed and Hikari muttered a "sorry" as she stepped back a bit.

"Argh! How many of those creeps are there? ! There're so many, they're bound to spot us sooner or later." Hikari said, changing the subject.

"She's right, you know." V-mon said, laying Tailmon against the wall. "If we don't do something about these guys, we won't get out of here."

"_Then it looks like we don't have a choice. This room seems to be safe for now. This may be our only chance. Let's go!_" Daisuke thought.

"Hikari-chan, we're going to try and get rid of them. So I want you to wait here with Tailmon. Can you handle being here by yourself?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you stupid? ! You can't go out there alone! What can you do?" Hikari said.

"My brother used to say that even if it was a sliver of a chance, it's better to do something." Daisuke said. "But it's dangerous!"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"…Daisuke-kun, why are you doing this?" Hikari asked.

"Because I want to protect you." Daisuke said as he and V-mon left.

*Ba-dump*

"So promise me you won't leave this room."

Hikari numbly nodded and Daisuke and V-mon left the room.

"What did he just say…?" Hikari said with a shocked expression.

(Flashback)

_Hikari sat in the middle of the class, holding her head in pain, when she could have sworn she heard the voice._

"_I WANT TO PROTECT HER!"_

_Hikari could swear it was V-man's voice._

(End of flashback)

"Wh-What am I thinking at a time like this? !" Hikari said, shaking her head fiercely. "It's not like he's V-man or anything! But…he was sorta, kinda cool just now." Hikari said.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon dodged the EM humans until they arrived to the first wavehole they saw.

"This should do it. Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he pulled out the blank card, injected it into his Transer, and fused with V-mon.

V-man hurried to the location where he saw the Jammer only to see no one there.

"Where'd he go?" V-man said.

"He's probably headed for Tailmon and Hikari!" V-mon realized.

"No! We've gotta hurry back!" V-man said as he rushed back to the room he left Hikari and Tailmon in.

As soon as V-man arrived back at the class he left Hikari and Tailmon, he saw that Hikari and Tailmon had been turned into EM waves and were now being held hostage by EM humans.

"V-man!" Hikari pleaded, holding Tailmon in her arms.

"Hikari-chan!" V-man said. "Are you okay? I'm coming for you right now!" V-man said.

"Heh heh! I don't think so." A voice said

V-man turned to see the Jammer right behind him.

"I'll trade you the girl for the Andromeda Key." The Jammer said.

"I'll never hand the key over to you!" V-mon said.

"Heh…Then I suppose I must take it. But you realize that if you lay a finger on me, they may not feel so well as a consequence."

"V-man!"

"Watch closely, little girl! Watch and see me defeat your mighty V-man!" The Jammer said. "Don't blink now!"

The Jammer dashed up to V-man and started beating him, causing him to fall to the ground. The Jammer then continued kicking the fallen V-man in the stomach, before kicking him in the face, splitting his lip.

"V-man! No!" Hikari said.

"Nothing beats the sound of a good punch. So, how was it? Did you like what you saw?" The Jammer asked.

Not hearing a response, he looked to the side to see Hikari had fainted.

"Haha! Did she faint? I guess it was too much for her to handle. Well, play time is over." The Jammer said as he turned to V-man.

"Daisuke, do something! Fight back!" V-mon said.

"I can't…I promised I would protect Hikari-chan." V-man responded.

"Ha! Is this what they call "friendship? Pathetic…" The Jammer said.

"Shock Note!"

Two notes struck the Jammer with an uncommon force, knocking him down. V-man lifted himself and looked at the Jammer laying on the floor, then behind him to see Y-Note.

"Y-Note is live on stage!" She said, giving him thumbs up. "That was a close one, huh? I saw the help signal and I came to see what's up, but I didn't think it'd be this serious!"

"Thanks, Y-Note."

"Uh…You got me good, but…EM humans! Kill the girls!" The Jammer said as he lifted himself up, holding his side painfully.

"Oh no, you don't!" Y-Note said as she sent another "Shock Note" at the EM humans. "V-man, he's all yours!"

"I'll take care of this guy. Y-Note, you take care of Hikari-chan and Tailmon.

"Finally we can give this creep what's coming." V-mon said. "Plasma Shot!"

V-man shot the plasma blast at the Jammer, paralyzing him, before changing to "Cannon" and charging straight up to the enemy to fire right at his face.

"Tidal-Edge!" V-mon changed into an aqua blue blade which V-man used to slash the Jammer. V-man then uppercutted the Jammer and fired a charged "V-Buster" at the Jammer.

"Nooo! I was so close! Lord Gemini…I'm sor…ry…" The Jammer said as he exploded.

"Gemini?" V-man asked.

"Gemini. So that's who was behind. Gemini…" V-mon said.

"Are they…?" V-man asked.

"He, and yeah, he's another FM-ian. But I have no idea what he's plotting." V-mon said.

"Gemini…Ah! Hikari-chan, Tailmon!" V-man said, realizing he'd forgotten about her. "How is she?" V-man asked Y-Note.

"She's fine. She just fainted and should wake up soon. What about you, are you okay?" Y-Note.

"Yeah, I'm fine." V-man said.

"There are some particularly strong Z waves here." Shikko said, showing up in the scene.

"Oh yeah, _now_ he shows up." V-man said.

"Let's go." Y-Note said as she and V-man grabbed Hikari and Tailmon and went back to her apartment.

(Later that day)

"Thanks for the save today, Kyoko-chan." Daisuke said as he looked at the sleeping figure of Hikari. "If you hadn't shown up…"

"Aww, it's nothing. We're Brothers after all, right? And that's what Brothers do." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan…" Daisuke said with a smile.

"Are the love birds having a good time?" V-man asked after he and Y-mon put Tailmon down on the edge of Hikari's bed.

"Look who's talking." Daisuke replied.

"Uungh…"

"Looks like she's coming around. Well, we should go. We'll wait outside, we can talk more later." Kyoko said.

"Okay, got it. I'll see you later then." Daisuke said.

"And don't get any funny ideas about Hikari, okay? !" Kyoko warned.

"I won't!" Daisuke said.

"Ha ha, I was just joking! Okay, later!"

"Yeah." Daisuke said as Kyoko and Y-mon left.

"V…man…" Hikari said as she started opening her eyes.

"Did I disturb you? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Daisuke asked as Hikari started lifting up. "Ah, you probably shouldn't try to sit up yet."

"V-man…No, wait, Daisuke-kun? !" Hikari said as she bolted up. "What are **you** doing in my room? !"

"You were unconscious, so I had to take you home."

"Ack! I just realized! Where's V-man? ! Where is he? ! He got hurt trying to protect me? !" Hikari said desperately.

"I didn't see him or anything, but he's probably okay." Daisuke said. "I mean, we're okay, so he must be, too. Aha ha ha…"

"Don't give me that silly laugh! Hmph! V-man is no laughing matter! I believe in what he says and he will save us all!" Hikari said.

"Didn't mean to offend you." Daisuke said.

"I guess I should get home. Well, take it easy." Daisuke said as he and V-mon started leaving.

"Um…" Hikari started to blush. "I know V-man was the one who saved us, but you really tried hard too…so…th-thanks."

"No problem." Daisuke said. "Yeah, well, see ya."

And then Daisuke and V-mon were gone

"Why am I getting all flustered over **him!**" Hikari questioned. "This must be from the shock of the incident. Yes, that's it. That must be it. Besides Hikari, you still have Takeru-kun; and if not him then V-man. Argh, Daisuke-kun really knows how to get on my nerves sometimes."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Review please.


	10. The Date

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke and V-mon met with Kyoko and Y-mon in front of the door to their apartment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." V-mon said. "And thanks again for back there."

"Well, like we said before, you're very welcome!" Y-mon said.

"We're Brothers, so no matter what, we'll be there for you." Kyoko said. "Right, Y-mon?"

"Yup!"

"Um, by the way, Daisuke…So, um, are you free…this Sunday?" Kyoko asked as she started blushing.

"Um, yeah." Daisuke said, wondering where she was getting at.

"Um…I…uh…" Kyoko said, her blush deepening, turning to a shade of tomato.

"Come on, you can say it! You came all the way over here today for this." Y-mon encouraged her partner.

"Um…I was wondering if…you would go shopping with me? !" Kyoko blurted out. "Maybe we could go to Shibuya? So, what do you think?"

"…You want to go shopping? Just the four of us?" Daisuke said, himself now blushing.

"No good?" Kyoko asked with a sad look.

"Ah, that's not what I meant! I mean, um, I don't usually do things with just one other person, a-and definitely not with a girl, you know."

"I-I've never gone shopping alone with a guy before…so…um…" Kyoko said.

"Aww, you two are getting all red in the face." V-mon teased.

"V-mon, that's not nice." Y-mon said, V-mon himself blushing at her voice.

"Okay, then let's meet in front of the Hachiko statue in Shibuya at 10 this Sunday." Kyoko said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

"Don't be late, okay? See you!" Kyoko said as she and Y-mon started leaving.

"Yeah." Daisuke muttered.

"Great job, Kyoko!" Y-mon said as they walked down the hall.

"Tehehe!" Kyoko giggled as she entered the elevator. She then looked back at winked at Daisuke, making him smile weakly.

"You were pretty smooth too, Daisuke."

Daisuke turned his head to see the door open and his mother on the other side.

"Ack!"

"Good job swelling a date with the cute girl!" Daisuke's mother said.

"D-D-Date? ! It's not like that!" Daisuke said.

"You'll have to invite Kyoko-chan to dinner next time." Daisuke's mom said.

"…Yeah, sure. Wow, a lot of stuff happened today! I'm beat! I'm going to bed." Daisuke said as he and V-mon went to bed.

"Okay, in you go." Daisuke's mom said as she stepped aside.

As soon as Daisuke and V-mon were inside, Daisuke's mother giggled and said "My little boy is growing up."

(Later that night)

"Hikari-chan seems a bit distressed lately. Do you think it might be related to the recent accidents that have happened?" Hikari's father asked his wife.

"Yeah. She also seems a bit depressed and revolted. Do you think it has something to do with her friends?" Hikari's mother said.

"Maybe. I really didn't want to do this, but maybe we should transfer her to a boarding school outside of Odaiba."

"It's for the best." Hikari's mother said.

Little did they know that Hikari was listening to their entire conversation.

"Me…? Transfer…?" Hikari said as she sunk to a sitting position and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"It's gonna be alright Hikari." Tailmon said.

"No…it's not…" She replied.

(The next day)

Hikari picked up her pink cell-phone and called Miyako.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Hello? Hikari-chan? What's wrong? Why are you calling so early?" Miyako asked as she answered her cell-phone.

"You're free today, aren't you?" Hikari asked. "You would and the others come to my house?"

"Sorry, but me, Iori-san and Ken-kun already have plans. Go see if Takeru-kun is free."

"Okay, bye." Hikari said as she hung up and proceeded to call Takeru.

"Hey Hikari-chan, what's up?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru-kun, are you by any chance free today?" Hikari asked.

"Man, I'm free any day except today. I need to study." Takeru said.

"Okay, bye." Hikari said as she hung up.

"Maybe we should go see what Daisuke-kun and V-mon are up to." Hikari told Tailmon.

"Yeah, they've probably got nothing better to do anyway." Tailmon said.

Hikari and Tailmon left the door and stopped in front of the door to Daisuke's and V-mon's apartment.

"Okay…Just have to ring his doorbell…" Hikari told herself. However she couldn't move herself. "This is stupid! Wh-Why am I getting so nervous? ! It's not like I didn't use to do this every morning! Okay, I'm going to push it."

"Jun, Mom, Dad, we're leaving." A voice said from beyond the door.

"What? !" Hikari and Tailmon said as they ran down the hall and around the corner as the Daisuke and V-mon opened the door.

"Don't be late!" Daisuke's dad said.

"We won't!" Daisuke replied as he and V-mon got into the elevator.

"Now I'm curious. I wonder where they're going." Tailmon said.

Hikari and Tailmon followed the boys, who boarded a bus that was going to Tokyo, descending after it stopped in Shibuya, followed discretely by the girls.

"What's there in Shibuya for guys like them?" Hikari asked her partner, who merely shrugged. "This should be interesting."

Daisuke and V-mon arrived at the Hachiko statue and saw Kyoko and Y-mon already there.

"_Oh great, it's __**her!**_" Hikari and Tailmon thought as they saw who were Daisuke's and V-mon's companions.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't have to wait too long." V-mon said.

"It's okay. We just got here too." Y-mon replied.

"Well, you wanna get going?" Kyoko said.

"Okay…" Daisuke said.

"What's wrong? You're kind of quiet." Y-mon said.

"Um, well, I don't really come here all that much, so I feel kind of lost." Daisuke said.

"Aww, you don't have to feel that way. Just take a few deep breaths!" Kyoko said. "Now come on!"

"Okay." Daisuke said as he and V-mon followed the girls to the mall, who were followed by Hikari and Tailmon.

(Inside the mall)

"Aren't these outfits neat?" Kyoko said as she showed Daisuke some outfits through the glass. "When I get a bit older, I'm going to wear cute outfits just like these."

"So, um, what are we here for?" Daisuke asked.

"What are we here?" Kyoko repeated. "

"I mean, don't you usually know what you want to buy when you go shopping?" Daisuke asked.

"No, not always." Kyoko replied. "It's fun to just look at cute clothes or nice accessories sometimes, you know? And if you want, then you buy it. Oh, let's take a loot at that store there!"

"Welcome to "How to waste a day."" Daisuke whispered to himself.

"Hurry up Daisuke! I found a really cute handbag."

"Coming."

Daisuke and V-mon walked up to the girls to see them staring a pink handbag.

"What do you think? Isn't it cute?" Y-mon asked.

"Um, uh…yeah…" V-mon replied.

"They're…on a date?" Hikari and Tailmon said in unison. "And look at him, he's cooping an attitude!"

"Hey, I heard they have a jungle exhibit here!" Y-mon said.

"A jungle exhibit? I heard my parents say they were going there today." Hikari said.

"A jungle exhibit? ! Doesn't that sound exciting? ! Let's go take a look!" Kyoko said.

Daisuke and V-mon let out a low groan, trying to keep up with Kyoko's and Y-mon's enthusiasm.

"Come on, don't you want to?" Kyoko asked.

"Um…sure, sounds like fun…Let's go." Daisuke said.

"Are they really going to look at the exhibit? But what if I bump into my parents…Whatever, I don't care! I'm going to follow them!" Hikari said.

(A while later, at the jungle exhibit)

"*Phew*. It sure get's tiring after a while." Y-mon said after looking at the animals. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes, let's." V-mon said.

"Let's go outside then. I know a cute café nearby." Kyoko said.

"A café? I've never been to one before. Will they let two kids and Digimons in there?" Daisuke asked.

"Hehe. If you go with me, it'll be fine. Well, let's go." Kyoko said.

"If you say so." Daisuke replied as they started heading Hikari's and Tailmon's way.

"They're coming this way, come on." Tailmon told her partner as they turned around, only to see two other people coming from that same direction.

"Hikari, Tailmon? What are you doing here?" Hikari's father asked as he saw his daughter.

"Uh…I, um…"

"I…was…" Hikari said.

"Come V-mon, Daisuke! Let's hurry!" Y-mon said as she and her partner grabbed V-mon and Daisuke by the arm and dragged them until they saw Hikari and Tailmon.

"Huh? What are you doing here Hikari-chan, Tailmon?" Daisuke asked.

"I…" Hikari said, trying to find an answer.

"Daisuke-san, V-mon, what are you doing here?" Hikari's mother asked. "And who are these girls."

"I'm Daisuke's friend, Hibari Kyoko, and this is my partner Y-mon." Kyoko said.

"Guys, aren't you a bit too young to be out on a date?" Hikari's father said.

"What about Hikari and Takeru, or Tailmon and Patamon?" Daisuke retaliated.

"Well, no offense Daisuke, but Hikari and Takeru have known each other for a long time and are way more mature than other kids." Hikari's mother said.

"Hey, just because we're kids doesn't mean we aren't mature! And we've also known each other for a long time; we've known each other since we were 4!" Kyoko said.

"Okay, okay, sorry, no need to get all defensive." Hikari's father said. "I mean, we just thought Takeru was better in the sense that he is more suited for Hikari."

"Okay, now you're just downright calling me immature." Daisuke said.

"Mom, Dad, that's enough!" Hikari screamed as she ran past them, followed by Tailmon.

"*Sigh*. We'll talk to her. I'm sorry if we caused your trouble Daisuke, V-mon, Kyoko, Y-mon." Hikari's mother said as she left.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" Kyoko asked.

"No…It's just…I've never seen Hikari-chan look that stressed before. I was wondering if she was okay."

"That's true…Do you want to go check up on her?"

"If we are, then we'd better hurry. I've got a bad feeling about all of this." V-mon said.

"A bad feeling? Oh crap. Kyoko-chan, Y-mon! We've gotta hurry!" Daisuke said.

(Meanwhile, outside the exhibit)

Hikari just stared at the name "Takeru" written across her cell-phone screen. Hesitantly, she pressed "Call".

"Hello?"

"Takeru-kun…" Hikari said.

"Hey Hikari-chan, how's your day going?" Takeru asked.

"…I need to tell you something." Hikari said.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"I want to break up." Hikari said.

"What? !" Takeru said. "Why? ! Is it because we haven't been spending a lot of time together, because I swear, I can change that!"

"No, that's not it." Hikari said.

"Then what is it? ! Is it because of V-man? !"

"I…I don't know…" Hikari said as she hung up and let her tears quietly flow.

"You lie to the world that you are the perfect girl, doing what everyone expects and wants you to do. But where is the real you?" A voice said.

"Who's there? !" Hikari said as Tailmon raised her arms to fight.

Hikari looked behind her and gasped when she saw a purple energy being with an armor in the form of a woman whose end resembled that of a curled serpent.

"I am here to give you the power to break the bonds that tied you down." The woman said.

"A monster?" Hikari mumbled.

"I came to give you power." The woman said.

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" Hikari said. "I've already had a few run-ins with monsters just like you!"

"I see. So you've met other FM-ians before. In that case, I'll keep it short. Let me borrow your body. If you do, you can stop them from transferring you?" The woman said.

"What?"

"You can stop both of your parents from sending you off. It's not impossible." The woman said. "However, if you don't let me in, I'm afraid it might be too late."

"But how?" Tailmon asked.

"Show them your will." The woman said. "Make it crystal clear to your parents how you feel. That your are not their little doll."

"How I feel." Hikari repeated.

"That's right. Let me in, I can help you show them your true feelings."

"Stop! Don't let her in Hikari-chan, Tailmon!" Daisuke said.

"Tailmon, Hikari! Stop! She just wants to use you!" V-mon screamed.

"It's your choice whether you want to let me in, but if you don't, you won't be able to change a thing."

"…Hikari-chan/Tailmon…" Daisuke and V-mon sid.

"…I don't want to transfer to another school." Hikari said.

"I will make your wish come true." The woman said as she fused with Tailmon, Hikari's Digivice changing into a light pink Transer, in contrast to Kyoko's Persian Rose Transer.

"NOOOO!" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as Hikari and Tailmon fused, and then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Daisuke said.

"Look up." V-mon said

As the four looked up, they saw a 2.50 meter tall, purple woman with cat hind legs, a pink veil covering her lower face.

"Don't try to stop me." She said as she disappeared.

"She's in the Wave World, inside the exhibit! We've gotta hurry!" Daisuke said.

"This is bad." Y-mon said. "She sure picked a bad spot to show up."

"A bad spot? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, bad for us, good for her. That woman is an FM-ian who can control animals. And you know what's inside the exhibit. I bet she's having a blast in there." V-mon said.

"Gotcha. We'll be careful." Daisuke said.

*SCREAMS*

"There it is." V-mon said with sarcasm.

"We'll be too late if we don't get in there!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Review please.


	11. Queen Baste

I do not own anything.

* * *

Daisuke, Kyoko, V-mon, and Yomon ran inside to see animals running around all over. The ones that were most causing panic were the felines, such as lions, tigers, etc. V-mon and Y-mon protected their partners as they looked for Hikari. They eventually found her parents knocked out on the floor, surrounded by a pair of lions. Just when they were about to her them, a voice rang out.

"Don't give another step."

A woman with lynx hood and cat legs, along with slits in her eyes appeared.

"Hikari-chan, Tailmon, stop this, you don't know what you're doing!" Daisuke said.

"Shut up. The name's Queen Baste." Hikari said. "They have no idea how much I try to please them and have to deal with them making all the decisions about my life, with no concern over what I think.

"Tailmon! STOP!" V-mon said.

"This doesn't concern you!" Queen Baste replied.

"Please, Hikari! We're just trying to help you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Queen Baste said as she commanded her lions to attack Daisuke and V-mon.

Kyoko and Y-mon pushed the boys out of the way and took the attack, getting a slash to their arms.

"Kyoko-chan/Y-mon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they grabbed the girls.

"How stupid, sacrificing yourself." Queen Baste said.

"HIKARI/TAILMON, YOU'RE GOING TO FAR!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Daisuke, V-mon, I swear to God, if you don't shut up, Kyoko and Y-mon are gonna become lion meat."

Daisuke and V-mon's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you were looking for a fight, fine, you got one." Daisuke said as he and V-mon grabbed Kyoko and Y-mon and took them some place safe, while avoiding the animals attacking them.

Daisuke and V-mon then went to the nearest wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon turned into V-man, who disposed of the lions immediately with one hit.

"Fine, you want to fight me, meet me at the main computer systemof the exhibit." Queen Baste said as she retreated to system.

V-man immediately gave chase.

"Queen Baste!"

"V-man…You were the one to come?"

"Let go of Hikari and Tailmon right now!" V-man demanded.

"So these are the ones entrusted with the Andromeda Key." The FM-ian said as she appeared behind Queen Baste. "I trust you know that Andromeda is the ultimate weapon of Planet FM. Why don't you just be good boys and give me the key, and maybe we could rule this world together."

"I am not going to repeat, give Hikari and Tailmon back!" V-man said.

"Come and get them." The FM-ian said as she took control of Queen Baste.

V-man immediately activated his "Freeze-Nuckle" Battle Card and V-mon changed into a giant fist of ice.

"Freeze-Nuckle!" V-man said as he punched Queen Baste in the guts, freezing her.

"Snake Legion." Queen Baste said, just before she was frozen, and several serpents appeared out of thing air and started swarming around V-man.

V-man spread the cold from his "Freeze-Nuckle" to his body. Not enough to freeze him, but enough to make them back off.

"Blazing-Edge." V-mon changed from a blue knuckle into a flaming sword, and he stabbed the ice, making it melt and burning Queen Baste.

As Queen Baste raised her head to see the V-mon now a "Stun-Nuckle" and punched, electrocution doing twice the damage due to the water covering Queen Baste.

Just as V-man was about to continue his attack, he was stopped. A virtual lions and a tigers had bitten his arms and legs, stopping him from moving, while snakes had wrapped themselves around body, squeezing the air out of him, while an anaconda had wrapped itself around his neck, choking him, before it bit his neck, the venom dripping from its fangs.

"Horus Eye!"

Laser beams were launched out of Queen Baste's eyes and hit V-man, who screamed in pain.

"Ice…Pegasus." V-man said as he changed into his Ice StarForce and started emitting cold waves from his body, completely turning the animals that trapped him into ice, and breaking them, before making a shield of ice that blocked Queen Baste's attack.

"Jet Attack!" V-man said as he covered his body in ice and proceeded to attack Queen Baste at super sonic speed, his attacking hitting her hard as it was ice.

V-man then stopped in from of her and activated his "Typhoon Dance", the wind from the attack nearly freezing, causing several cuts to his enemy, before he shot her with a "Plasma Gun", followed by a "Cannon".

"Magician's Freeze!" V-man said, activating his StarForce Big Bang, and a symbol appeared underneath Queen Baste, before she was frozen his ice, so cold, that her skin started being cut up, before V-man released her.

"Give up." V-mon said as V-man returned to his normal form. "You've already lost, Baste."

"Let them go!" V-man said.

"Never. If I'm going down, I'm taking these girls with me."

"NO!" V-mon said as Daisuke tried to dash at her when a voice rang out.

"Someone doesn't know when to give up. What a pitiful sight you are."

"Gemini? ! What're you…? !" Queen Baste asked.

"Gemini? ! This is bad, we can't take the two of them on at the same time." V-mon said.

"Gemini? How strong is he?" V-man asked.

"…He's the strongest FM-ian of all."

"What? !" V-man said.

"This is great. With the two of us, no one can stop us." Baste said. "Come, help me finish off the traitor's followers."

"Yes, there's definitely finishing off to do." The voice said.

The next thing V-man knew, a thunder hit Queen Baste, one so powerful it, knocked him back and made him hit the ground so hard, he fell unconscious.

V-man woke up a few minutes later and saw Hikari and Tailmon lying unconscious on the ground.

"V-man…The time for our battle is drawing close. And I believe you might also want to know about you brother. Oh, he sure was an intriguing man."

"_Please, tell me he isn't insinuating what I think he is._" V-man thought.

"Tell me, how does it feel, Daisuke, or rather, V-man, to fight the very people who were the last people to see your brother alive? Who may or may not have killed him? Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that armor and fighting us help bury your feelings; hiding your true self? Oh, you are truly an extraordinary specimen…I look forward to killing you."

"_Please tell me they didn't kill Daime._" V-man thought.

He then remembered to attend hikari and Tailmon.

"Hikari-chan!" V-man said as he took her in his arm while V-mon lightly poked Tailmon.

"…V-man? Oh my God, it's really you…Wait, did I do all those things? I must've done some pretty terrible things. I'm so sorry. Tailmon's sorry, too. Ah man, what can we do to make up for this?"

"It wasn't your fault. The FM-ian manipulated you." V-man said. "Your mom and dad should be okay, so don't worry."

"Are you his partner or something?" Tailmon asked V-mon, not recognizing him.

"Umm…yeah, you could say that I'm his right-hand man." V-mon said, due to the fact that he actually was his right hand.

Then, the whole place started crumbling, the system falling apart.

"V-man, if we don't get out of here soon, we'll return to the real world with, well, you know." V-mon said.

"Got it. Sorry, Hikari, but we gotta go." V-man said.

"Wait." Hikari said, before she hugged V-man while Tailmon hugged V-mon.

"Thank you." They both said.

"Hey, wait a second!" V-man and V-mon protested.

But it was too late. In less then 3 seconds, the system collapsed and they were back to the real world.

"Oh crap." Daisuke and V-mon thought.

When Hikari and Tailmon let go of them and looked at their faces, they nearly fainted when they saw it was Daisuke and V-mon.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon…? But that can't be? I was just hugging…Oh. My. God." The girls said, the information finally sinking it. "This is a joke…right? You're…V-man?"

"Sorry for not telling you." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Well, this is unexpected." Hikari said. "So, no one knew?"

"Well, no one except Kyoko-chan and Y-mon." Daisuke responded.

"Of course…Kyoko/Y-mon." Hikari and Tailmon said.

"Yeah…Kyoko-ch/Y-mo…Oh crap! I completely forgot about them!" Daisuke and V-mon said, doing a face palm, before they ran to where they had left the girls, followed by Hikari and Tailmon.

"Excuse me, sir, did you see a girl and her Digimon here by any chance?" Daisuke asked when he saw Kyoko and Y-mon had disappeared.

"Yeah, they, along with everyone else were taken to the nearest medical unit to receive medical attention." The man said.

"Well, at least they're safe." Daisuke and V-mon said with relief.

"Yeah." Hikari and Tailmon said, relieved they wouldn't have to worry about seriously injuring them.

"Hey, your D-3 became a Transer." Daisuke said.

"Oh, yeah." Hikari said, looking at the light pink Transer on her arms. "Brothers? What is that?" Hikari asked, reading the words on screen.

"Oh, it's this person you share a really close relationship with, and you become connected through the Transer, trust each other with your secrets, etc."

"Oh, well, wanna become one?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, you know my secret, why not?" Daisuke said as their Transers linked.

"So…that girl, Hibari Kyoko/Tailmon…Are you going out?" Hikari and Tailmon asked shyly.

"No. But why do you care? I thought you were going out with Takeru/Patamon." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Um, actually, we just broke up this morning." Hikari and Tailmon admitted.

"_…Way to go Daisuke/V-mon, real smooth…_" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

"Well, no. We're just friends, that's all. We were just hanging out." Daisuke and V-mon answered.

"Just hanging out? Just friends?"

Daisuke and V-mon froze, feeling a chill go up their spine, then slowly turned around to see Kyoko and Y-mon glaring at them, hands on their hips.

"_Why does this stuff only happen to me?_" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

"So we're just friends! Is that it? !" Kyoko and Y-mon asked, their faces inches away from the boys.

"No, we're obviously not just friends! We're more than that. We're, um…" Daisuke and V-mon stuttered, trying to find the word that would define the relationship between two people that were in between best friends (with obvious romantic tensions) and boyfriend and girlfriend. Unfortunately, such a word didn't exist.

"Well? ! Spit it out already!" Kyoko and Y-mon said.

"We're…"

Daisuke was cut short when he suddenly fainted.

"Did he really just faint just because of me?" Kyoko asked.

"Nah, when we were fighting Queen Baste, he were bitten by a poisonous snake." V-mon said.

"But I thought you were also bitten." Tailmon said.

"I was." V-mon answered, before fainting.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked the chapter and review, please. And Happy New Year.


	12. Sting Spark

I do not own anything.

* * *

"So we're cleared?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. The venom injected into you two was very little, and with the cure, along the strong immune system made the poison have an almost non-lethal risk." The doctor said.

"So they can go home?" Daisuke's father asked.

"Yes, they're free to go." The doctor said.

Daisuke and V-mon stood up immediately and started leaving with the hospital.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan/Y-mon." Daisuke and V-mon said as they approached the girls. "Listen, about our situation, um, we're obviously not just friends, we're…"

"Daisuke/V-mon, I was joking. You don't have to think too much about it. I know that we're best friends and that we were just hanging out. Relax." Kyoko and Y-mon said.

"Oh, what a relief." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Well, I better get back home. Grandpa and Grandma must be really worried about us." Kyoko said as she looked at the time. "See you later, Daisuke, V."

"See ya." Daisuke said as he and V-mon waved good-bye.

(The next day)

Daisuke and V-mon yawned as they walked into the school. He saw in the distance Hikari, Tailmon, and Miyako talked while Hawkmon watched on with a bored look.

"You broke up? !" Miyako said.

"Yes, Miyako-san, for the 10th time, we broke up." Hikari replied.

"Why, you're perfect for each other." Miyako said.

"Because I we just don't feel that way about them anymore." Hikari answered.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as he and V-mon approached.

"Hikari-chan and Tailmon broke up with Takeru and Patamon, that's what!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke said.

"You know? ! He knows? !" Miyako said.

"Yeah, they know." Tailmon said.

Daisuke, Hikari, and Tailmon then went to the classroom while their partners went to the roof.

Hikari and Takeru said on opposite sides of the classroom, and everyone could feel the tension between them.

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Daisuke said as he turned around to face Hikari, who was right behind him.

"Yeah, I know." Hikari replied.

(After school)

Daisuke was walking just around the corner when he saw Hikari and Takeru there, talking with one another.

"Listen, we need to talk." Hikari said

"What, I think you made it pretty clear that you would rather have V-man than me." Takeru replied.

"It's not like that!"

"Oh, really, then please, tell me how it really is!"

"I really like you, I do. But I don't feel that way about you, it was a mistake." Hikari said.

"…What's that on your arm?" Takeru said, noticing the Transer.

"Nothing." Hikari said, trying to hide her Transer.

"Oh, now I get it. This is about Daisuke." Takeru said, feeling stupid.

"That's not it…exactly."

"See, you don't even deny it! You know what, forget it, bye!" Takeru said as he started to leave.

"Takeru-kun, wait!" Hikari said, but the blonde was already gone.

"Didn't go so well, did it?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to her.

"Nope." Hikari said.

"Give him some time. He'll understand." Daisuke said, when his Transer started beeping.

"Daisuke-san, I need to talk to your urgently, and in private, don't tell anyone.

-Ken"

"Um, listen, Hikari-chan, I gotta go." Daisuke said, never taking his eyes off the Transer.

"Is everything okay?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Daisuke lied.

(A while later)

Daisuke was riding Lighdramon, who was racing down the Rainbow Bridge all the way to Ken's house.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Daisuke typed back.

He didn't get a reply until he arrived at Ken's house.

"Daisuke-san, you're here." Ken said as he opened the door.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I've been having these dreams lately, dreams about him. About Kaiser." Ken said.

"What?" Daisuke said in disbelief. "And what happens in these dreams?"

"I don't remember. The only thing I do remember is Kaiser taking control and then there's some kind of thunderbolt."

"Thunderbolt…? Oh no." V-mon whispered.

"Wormmon, do you know about anything?" Daisuke asked.

"No, but, I've been having those same dreams." Wormmon said.

"What? Oh boy." Daisuke said. "But why would Kaiser appear again?"

"I don't know. I don't have the Black Spore anymore, he should have disappeared. Argh!"

Ken suddenly started gripping his head in pain.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, get away from him right now." V-mon warned.

"Huh?" Daisuke said, not understanding.

"I said now!" V-mon said as he pulled Daisuke back.

"V-mon, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"He's being controlled by an FM-ian." V-mon said.

"What?"

"Well, looks like we've been figured out." Ken said, before looking at Daisuke with those same eyes of when they first met.

"Kaiser…" Daisuke said simply,

"Been a long time. Seems like you and Ken have gone through a lot together." Kaiser said. "Well, you might as well come out now…Gemini."

In a flash of light, an FM-ian with a body of lightning and two faces appeared.

"About time. I was getting bored." Gemini said.

"So you're Gemini…" Daisuke said, looking at him.

"Pleasure in meeting you, Motomiya Daisuke. Unfortunately your friends Ken and Wormmon have no control for the meantime. You see, I was able to resurrect the Kaiser deep within Ken without him or Wormmon even knowing it."

"Let them go right now, and tell me about my brother." Daisuke demanded.

"If I don't?"

"You will, it's just a matter of how much pain you want to feel." Daisuke said.

Kaiser and Gemini went hysterical in laughter.

"He actually thinks he can take us on." Kaiser said.

"Let us show you boys, the enormous power difference between us." Gemini said as he, Kaiser, and Wormmon fused.

The bodies appeared, black and white, with a yellow, metallic arm in each one.

"I present to you Sting Spark." The black body said. The white body seemed like it was in some sort of trance.

Daisuke instantly assumed it was Ken's personality.

"Let me show you one of my fun abilities, Daisuke, V-mon." Sting Spark Black said.

Suddenly Daisuke started hearing screams and car crashes. He and V-mon turned to see people screaming and fighting each other as cars crashed into one another. Daisuke put on his goggles to see the people marked with + and – signs on them.

"What's going on?"

"Two same charges repel each other, Daisuke." Sting Spark Black said.

"So you're casting them on people so they're feelings towards each other are repelling." V-mon said.

"You're actually smarter than you look." Sting Spark Black said. "Have you ever imagined Japan erupt into civil war, fall into anarchism? Cause that's exactly what's going to happen. When I'm finished with this world, you have my permission to die."

Sting Spark Black and White then disappeared.

Daisuke suddenly received a call on his Transer.

"Daisuke, someone's going on!" Kyoko said.

"Let me guess, chaos breaking out into the place." Daisuke said.

"That would be a serious understatement. It looks like a world war is about to break out. People are out, fighting in the streets; there are tanks firing in every direction, and the police and military are shooting at everyone!"

"Kyoko-chan, try to keep everything under as much control as you can. I think I now what's causing all this." Daisuke said. "V-mon, ready?"

"Yes."

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon fused into V-man. They looked around at the street. Kyoko was right. People were out in the streets, beating the living hell out of each other, along with the army and law-enforcement, shooting everything they could. They even had tanks in the streets, firing in every place; buildings, cars, roads, even at each other.

"We have to move fast." V-man said before he went to the Wave Road and looked for Sting Spark.

He eventually found them on the Wave Road above the Rainbow Bridge.

"Sting Spark, stop!" V-man said.

"You want to stop us, come get us." Sting Spark said.

V-man activated a "Wide Sword" and "Long Sword" Battle Card, one on each arm, and attacked Sting Spark.

The Sting Spark duo attacked V-man from each side. V-man gave an aerial kick to the white one before ducking as the black one tried to punch him and lightly slashed him in the chest, as they retreated to his front together. Tried to stab their shoulders with his wide sword, which they easily dodged, before he span around and tried to slash them with his long sword, which they avoided by jumping in the air.

"Rocket Knuckle!" Sting Spark White said as he fired a fist from his metallic arm at V-man.

"Stun-Knuckle!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a fist covered by electricity and he punched the "Rocket Knuckle", the attacks canceling each other out.

V-man then saw another fist coming at him.

"Cannon!"

V-mon turned into a cannon and fired at the "Rocket Knuckle", before jumping in the air.

"Jet Attack 3!" V-mon turned into a falcon and V-man burst at super-sonic speed and hit against Sting Spark Black, taking him all the way to the clouds.

"That all you got?" Sting Spark Black said, having blocked the attack.

Sting Spark Black then tightened his grip on V-mon and electrocuted him and V-man.

Sting Spark White appeared behind him with an "Elec Sword" and tried to stab V-mon. V-man immediately used "Fokx-Fu" appearing behind Sting Spark White and punched him with a "Freeze-Nuckle" freezing him.

"Synch Hook 3!"

V-mon changed into a boxing glove and V-man hooked at Sting Spark White, the attack being felt by Sting Spark Black, due to the effect of the Battle Card, before giving an axe kick implemented with a "Grand Wave", sending Sting Spark White back down to the earth.

"Stinging Thunder!"

Sting Spark launched a thunderbolt at V-mon, causing him to start falling back to land, V-man then followed him and grabbed him by the neck, and turned his metallic arm into an "Elec Sword".

"Brave Sword." V-man said as V-mon turned into a sword and blocked Sting Spark's attack.

The two continued clashing swords and punching each other as they fell through the air. When they landed on the Wave Road, Sting Spark Black smiled evilly before launching a "Stinging Thunder" below, causing the ground to burst and several men to fall into the hole. V-man looked in shock, before turning to glare at him.

Sting Spark White then also came with an "Elec Sword" and V-man used "Sword" and took the Sting Spark duo.

After they clashed blades swords a lot of times, they deactivated them and Stinging Spark used "Stinging Thunder", electrocuting V-man once again. V-man then used "Typhoon Dance", giving Sting Spark a punch that was enforced with a gale, sending him flying back.

V-man then turned at Sting Spark White and attempted to punch him, which Sting Spark White avoided, and so V-man used the opportunity to give him a reverse sidekick to the guts. V-man then went after Sting Spark Black, who was already getting up and going after V-man, and V-man gave him a sidekick to the guts, followed by an elbow to the head. As Sting Spark Black stumbled back, V-man head butted him and then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back. V-man then grabbed Sting Spark Black's head and slammed him against the ground, on the edge of the Wave Road.

"Look at what you've done!" V-man said as he made Sting Spark Black look at the fire and smoke rising, representing the havoc and chaos at Tokyo and Odaiba that was surely spreading though out Japan.

"It's glorious, isn't it?" Sting Spark Black said. "This is a good day."

"Good? ! People are dying!" V-man said.

"You know, we could work together."

"Never. You're wrong, Kaiser. You're everything Ken's always fought against, and I will stop you." V-man said.

"Wanna see you try." Sting Spark Black said as he elbowed V-man in the face knocking him back.

Just as Sting Spark Black stood up to attack V-man, he was held back by his white counterpart.

"Wha?"

"Daisuke-san, you okay?" Ken asked.

"Ken, is that you?" V-man asked as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah. Sorry about this. Must've caused you some real trouble, huh?" Sting Spark White said.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad you gained consciousness." V-man replied.

"…I'm sorry, Daisuke-san, V-mon." Sting Spark White said as he drove Sting Spark Black and himself off the Wave Road and down the sea, below Rainbow Bridge.

"KEN! WORMMON!" V-man and V-mon said as they immediately chased after them and looked around frantically for their best friends, who they couldn't find.

"KEN/WORMMON!" V-man and V-mon screamed.

As they rose up, back to the Wave Road, V-man and V-mon looked below, down at Tokyo and Odaiba, where the battles had ceased.

They pulsed out, returning to the world that now replaced the fighting and hatred with confusion, worry, and above all, fear of what just happened.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you everyone who was reviewed so far and favorited my story, as well as put it on alert. I hope you're liking the story so far. I should be a few chapters away from the end of this story. But I hope you liked it and please, review.


	13. Alien Invasion

I do ot own anything.

* * *

Daisuke and V-mon were in their rooms. The whole world had heard of what had happened. The news wouldn't talk about anything else, even now, a week after the incident. Several people had died, and even more had been injured. Some were missing, and relatives were desperate. Daisuke and V-mon found it to be a miracle that only a few more than 100 people had died, at the rate it was going. School had been canceled due to what had just happened.

"Anxiety and fear still loom over Japan after what people are calling the "Uproar Crisis". People are still waiting for the Prime Minister and the Emperor to make a statement, as well as a decision regarding what just happened as for it to never repeat again. The military and law-enforcers seem to be placing blame on each other as for the incident as well as the destruction caused. The exact reason for this uproar is as of yet unknown. Fear that a civil war might break out is in the minds of everyone." The reporter said.

Daisuke and V-mon buried their heads into their hands. How could they have failed to save Ken and Wormmon? They didn't even have to courage to tell his parents, who were worried sick.

Daisuke just lay there, in bed, when he received a call from on his Transer.

"Daisuke-san, I have something I want to tell you. Meet me in my office at AMAKEN." Ogata said.

Daisuke put on his shoes and he and V-mon left.

"Mom, Dad, V-mon and I are going to AMAKEN quickly." Daisuke said.

"Alright, but be careful." Daisuke's father said.

(A while later)

"Ogata-san, what is it you wanted to show me?" Daisuke asked as he and V-mon arrived at Ogata's office.

"Oh, Daisuke-san, V-mon, you're here. Good. Thanks for coming." Ogata said. "I thought about whether I should tell you this or not, but I think this is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Yesterday, one of our radars caught a signal from outer space. Actually, the signal is from NAZA's space station, Peace. What I'm saying is it's from the space station your brother, Daime, was on. And we know it's on course to Earth."

"D…Daime…? Is he…"

"Don't get your hopes up high, kids."

Daisuke and V-mon turned too see Shikkoo walk into the office.

'Wht not?" Daisuke asked.

"I know you want to know about your brother after hearing his space station is heading this way, but right now, that station is basically a giant ball of Z waves." Shikkoo said.

"But what about my brother?"

"We don't know, but don't get your hopes high, kid." Shikkoo said.

"But…" Daisuke said.

Daisuke was cut off when a beep was heard on every screen of the room. The screens were blank but there was someone talking from it.

"Greetings, Earthlings. I am the king of Planet FM. I am coming personally to destroy Earth. You can consider your planet as good a done. Enjoy the last 24 hours you have."

"What was that? A declaration?" Shikkoo.

"Planet FM was the planet Daime went to make contact with. Who would've thought they'd attack us?"

The ground suddenly started shaking.

"What-What's happening?" Ogata said.

"Be careful, the Z wave levels are rising?"

Suddenly, there were roads in the middle of the air.

"What are these?" Bakumon asked.

"Wave Roads. How can I see them without my goggles?" Daisuke said.

A giant ball of dark electricity suddenly appeared. Everyone suddenly fell to the floor, with an exception of V-mon.

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked in pain.

"I don't…know?" Ogata said.

"It's that Z wave ball. It's sending painful radiations." Shikkoo said.

"My body…!" Ogata said.

"The Z wave radiations are changing the frequency in which the particles of our body vibrate! If it keeps like this, our bodies will either turn into Z waves or disintegrate." Shikkoo said. "Only one way to solve this problem."

Shikkoo aimed his Transer at the Z wave ball.

"Z wave Neutralizer, charging. Anti-Z wave energy level rising. Fire." Shikkoo said as he fired at the Z wave ball, dissipating it. "Looks like it worked."

"Everyone okay?" Ogata asked.

"Fine." Daisuke replied.

Ogata then turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news.

"Breaking news! We are getting some extraordinary live images. Japan is in absolute state of siege from what witnesses are calling a alien invasion. Many assume the aliens are responsible from the "Uproar Crisis" had happened a week ago." The reporter said.

"This is bad. Looks like what just happened is happening to other places, too." Ogata said.

"I have to go help the people. But with the last shot I used…I have to go to the precinct first." Shikkoo said as he left.

And then Daisuke saw her in the background.

"Jun!" Daisuke said, seeing his sister as one of the people under attack.

The news then changed to show another location, where Y-Note was battling the revived FM-ians.

"What, but how…" Daisuke said as he saw the FM-ians.

"Must've been the FM King." V-mon said. "Let's split up. You go help Jun, I'll help Y-Note."

Daisuke nodded and they ran outside.

"Where are you two going?" Ogata asked.

"There's something we gotta do!" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

(A while later)

Daisuke arrived at Shibuya to see his sister lying on the ground unconscious. He went to her, fighting the pain that was appearing in his body.

"Jun! Jun!" Daisuke said as he shook his sister, trying to wake her up, but to no effect.

Daisuke then felt a hand on his shoulder, and the next thing he knew, he was tossed through the air, and fell to the ground.

"Well, it looks like we missed one." A Jammer said as three of them appeared, and he placed his foot on Daisuke's chest.

"Doesn't matter. When we're finished with him, he'll turn into waves that will serve as snack for Andromeda, just like everyone else.'

Daisuke kicked on of the Jammers in the guts and stood up. He dodged as one jumped at him and hit him in the back, slamming him to the ground, and then kicked the other one back as he took jumped at him. Eventually the Jammers grabbed him and threw him to the ground, before they started beating him.

"Got to admit kid, you've got some fight in ya. I like that." One of the Jammers said.

"Then you're gonna love me." Daisuke said as he started to get up again.

"Just don't know when to quit, do ya?" The Jammer said, when there was suddenly a flash of light and all three Jammers, along with the Z wave ball, were deleted.

The three sages from Planet AM then appeared.

"Motomiya Daisuke, the time which you have been preparing for is now at hand. You must rise to face the threat." Leo Kingdom said.

"The Earth is now in the middle of a crisis. The only one who can protect those dearest to you is yourself." Pegasus Magic said.

"Leave those humans to the Satella Police. Focus on taking care of Earth. And take this, it might be of help." Dragon Sky said before they disappeared.

Three Battle Cards in red, blue, and green appeared before Daisuke, and he took them, before heading to Jun.

"Jun! Wake up." Daisuke said.

"Ow…Daisuke? What just happened?" Jun said.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain. I need you to go home immediately. I have to go somewhere else first." Daisuke said.

"What? Are you crazy? ! We're in the middle of an alien invasion! I'm not gonna let my little brother stay out in the streets putting his life in danger! You're coming with me." Jun said.

"I know you're worried, Jun, but you gotta trust me. Please. There's something I have to do. I'll be fine. I promise you." Daisuke said.

"…All right. But you better come back." Jun said.

"I will." Daisuke said as he and Jun went their own ways.

(A while later)

Daisuke was exhausted. He had to run he didn't know how much before someone offered to give him a ride in the middle of this whole crisis. Daisuke was running down the streets of Shibuya, looking for V-mon and Y-Note. He eventually found them in an alley, lying defeated as the ox FM-ian reached his hand into V-mon's chest, went inside, and came out with a key, which shot up in the sky.

"Now that we have the key, we have no more use for you." The woman FM-ian said.

"V-mon, Y-Note!" Daisuke said as he approached them, card in hand, ready to transform.

"Well, look who it is…A little late for the party." The swan FM-ian said.

"Took you long enough." V-mon said.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon immediately fused and V-man activated the Fire Leo StarForce, while the FM-ians changed into their human-fused counterparts.

"Blazing-Edge!" V-man changed V-mon into a fire sword and V-man immediately slashed Queen Baste multiple times before using "Typhoon Dance" covering the winds of the typhoon with flames, immediately taking care of Queen Baste.

Falcon Wing then attempted to punch V-man, who used "Fokx-Fu 3" and disappeared, before reappearing behind him in Green Dragon StarForce and kicked Falcon Wing into the air. V-man then jumped after him and used "Flash Kick 3", giving electric infused kicks at Falcon Wing before kicking him at Clog Scale, who attempted to attack V-man from the side.

As V-man fell to the ground, he activated his Ice Pegasus StarForce and activated the "Tidal-Edge" Battle Card. V-mon turned into an aqua sword and slashed Armadillo Fire, before using "Gatling Gun 3" shooting Armadillo Fire until he was deleted.

"Jet Attack 3!" V-man said as V-mon changed into a falcon and V-man charged at Falcon Wing at super-sonic speed, before stabbing him as V-mon changed into "Break-Sabre" and V-man stabbed Falcon Wing, deleting him, and crack part of Clog Scale's armor.

V-man then used "Freeze-Nuckle" and hit the ground, freezing it and, eventually, Clog Scale.

"Strike-Edge"

V-mon changed into an electric sword and V-man slashed Clog Scale, deleting the last revived FM-ian warrior.

"That was too easy." Daisuke said as he changed back.

"Just shows how good we are." V-mon replied.

Daisuke and V-mon then went to waked up Y-Note.

"Y-Note, hey, wake up." Daisuke said as he shook Y-Note.

"Daisuke…V-mon…I knew you'd come." Y-Note said as she changed back to Kyoko and Y-mon.

"And here I am, ready to save the day." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"Yeah. I know. And here I am, giving you my thanks, hero." Kyoko and Y-mon said as they wrapped their arms around Daisuke and V-mon's necks and kissed them on the lips.

Daisuke and V-mon's eyes widened as they blushed. When Kyoko and Y-mon pulled back from the kiss. Daisuke and V-mon could swear that their faces were on fire.

"Kyoko-chan/Y-mon…what are you doing?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Just giving you my thanks." Kyoko and Y-mon teased.

"…But we're not…" Daisuke and V-mon started.

"Nope." Kyoko and Y-mon replied. They were waiting for Daisuke and V-mon to decide and then make the first move. For now, they would just tease them.

"Well, we better go stop the other areas that are under attack." Daisuke said.

Kyoko and Y-mon nodded.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke/Hibari Kyoko-On Air!"

The four of them changed into V-man and Y-Note.

"Y-Note, go see the other areas. I'll clear Odaiba. It seems to be the main target." V-man said, before he left.

Along the way, V-man attacked destroyed viruses and Jammers that were threatening the people, who looked in awe at the hero who was saving them. Once he found the other Erabareshi Kodomo, things appeared pretty calm and so he pulsed out.

"Guys, you okay?" Daisuke asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Iori said.

"Good." Daisuke said, relieved.

"An alien invasion…Can you believe it?" Miyako said.

"Yeah, whatever, listen. I need you all to go home immediately and stay there. No matter what, don't come out until you're 100% sure everything's okay." Daisuke said.

"Why?" Takeru asked. "Daisuke, do you now something about this?"

"I, um…"

"Listen, let's just do as Daisuke-kun said. I'm sure his saying this for our own good, and besides, he's still the leader." Hikari said, covering for Daisuke.

The ground suddenly started shaking.

"What? An earthquake? !" Iori said, when a Z wave ball appeared, making the Wave Road visible.

"What are these?" Hawkmon said as he looked around.

Several Jammers then appeared and grabbed the Erabareshi Kodomo, with an exception of Daisuke and V-mon.

"Guys!"

"Relax, kid, yours and your partner's turn is coming." The Jammer said.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he placed the blank card into his Transer and fused with V-mon.

"You!" One of the Jammers said, recognizing V-man. "You're the one who defeated the FM warriors."

"No way…" Miyako said as they all stared at Daisuke. "Y-You…"

"Daisuke-san and V-mon…are V-man?" Iori said.

"Get him!" One Jammer said as he and the others started running at V-man.

"Oh no, you don't!"

V-man slashed one of the Jammers, deleting it, before he flew up into the sky, the Jammers chasing after him. As the were up in the sky, V-man started spinning while firing his V-Buster at the Jammers, dodging their shots while his hit them, before he started freefalling, still dodging the other Jammers attacks. As he started reaching the ground, he saw four Jammers there, waiting for him. They started shooting him, barely missing him. V-man fell behind the first Jammer and slid past him through his legs and jumped at the face of the second Jammer as the first started trying to shoot him, eventually shooting the second Jammer as V-man jumped off him and punched the third Jammer in the eyes, blinding him. Still, the third Jammer raised his arm and tried to shoot V-man, who bended backwards as the third Jammer started shooting the first Jammer with his gatling gun. V-man then used "Jet Attack 3" and tackled the third Jammer's leg and before the Jammer could even fall to the ground, V-man grabbed his leg and used "Typhoon Dance" and started spinning and threw the Jammer and the other Jammers in the air. V-man then turned at the last Jammer, who was on the ground, backing up in fear.

"Go back and tell your king that I'm coming for him." V-man said.

The Jammer disappeared and V-man then aimed at the Z wave ball.

"V-Buster!" V-man said as he fired a shot at the ball, disintegrating it, before he changed back to normal.

"Is everyone okay?" Daisuke asked.

The Erabareshi Kodomo, with an exception of Hikari and Tailmon just stared dumbfounded at the two.

"You're…You're V-man?" Miyako said, raising a trembling finger to point at him.

"Yes guys! I'm V-man! V-mon, V-man, seriously, all I did was change a letter!" Daisuke said.

"How did I not notice before?" Iori said as he facepalmed himself.

"I'm asking myself the same question." V-mon said.

Unnoticed to everyone, Takeru and Patamon were glaring at Daisuke and V-mon. So he was V-man, the one destined to save the Earth. He was getting everything, all the glory, power…her.

"Who knew that you were V-man?" Armadimon asked.

"Um, well, Kyoko-chan, Y-mon, Hikari-chan, and Tailmon." Daisuke replied.

"You knew? You knew and didn't tell us?" Takeru said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was Daisuke-kun and V-mon's secret. I didn't have the right to go out and start telling everyone about it." Hikari said.

"So your girlfriends and Hikari-chan and Tailmon" Takeru said.

"They are not our girlfriends…Although they did kiss us…" Daisuke and V-mon whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hold up…She kissed you?" Hikari and Tailmon said.

"…No…"

"I thought you said you weren't dating?"

"We're not. They just did that as a sort of thanks for saving their lives. It was just to tease us." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Oh, oh, just to tease. Okay then, I see. Two can play that game." Hikari and Tailmon said as they walked up to Daisuke and V-mon and kissed them, much to everyone's shock, especially Takeru and Patamon.

"…Okay…Going back to the point. We need you to go home immediately, it's dangerous out here." Daisuke said when Y-Note arrived.

"Daisuke, V-mon, I heard there were some Jammers in the area." Y-Note said.

"Don't worry, we already took care of them." Daisuke said.

"Oh, what a relief." Y-Note said as she changed back to her normal form. "Did you already see the news?"

"No. What's it about?" Daisuke asked.

"It's how I saw there were Jammers here." Kyoko said as she opened her Transer and placed it on the news.

"New reports are now surfacing of a possible savior. Footage is streaming in and witnesses claim to have seen someone fighting back against the aliens. Apparently he's called V-man." The reporter said as a bunch of videos recorded from cell-phones and cameras of V-man fighting the viruses and Jammers. The last one to appear was of V-man fighting those Jammmers who had threatened the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"How do they know my name?"

"Umm…"

Everyone turned to look at Miyako.

"A reporter asked me about you before and I told her your name."

"Of course." Daisuke said.

"Listen, that isn't important right now." V-mon said.

"Yeah, and neither is kissing V-man." Takeru said with spite.

"How do you know about that?" Kyoko and Y-mon asked.

"One, because they told us. Two I was talking about Hikari and Tailmon." Takeru said.

"She kissed you? You kissed him? She kissed you?" Kyoko and Y-mon said in disbelief.

"Hey, it was just a tease." Hikari and Tailmon said, earning a glare from Kyoko and Y-mon.

"Listen, V-mon is right. We need you to go home immediately." Daisuke said.

"No. We're going to help you. We're in this together." Kyoko said as the others, again with the exception of Takeru and Patamon, nodded.

"Okay. We need to find a way to the space station. But how?" Daisuke wondered.

Daisuke Transer then started beeping.

"What is it, Daisuke-san?" Iori asked.

"I think Ogata-san and Bakumon just found the answers to our problems." Daisuke said as he left and the others followed him.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to blackveemon and www for reviewing. The next chapter will be the last, without counting the epilouge. I hope you're looking foward to it and review please.


	14. Andromeda

I do not own anything.

* * *

"Ogata-san, you called?" Daisuke asked as he entered the man's office.

"Yes. Daisuke-san, V-mon, everyone, Id' like you to meet James Johnson." Ogata said as he introduced the group to the old man.

"Pleasure."

"Mr. Johnson here used to work with Daime and me and NAZA. Several years ago, after the incident with the space station, PEACE, section of it fell to the Earth. What happened to it, I don't know. Mr. Johnson here, however, does."

"So this is Daime's little brother, huh? Looks just like him. Yes, you're brother was an extraordinary man. When the space station fell down to Earth several years ago, I hid it."

"And where did you hide it?" Miyako asked.

"…Dai-Roku Daiba. It's at the center of the island." Johnson said.

"Are you sure it's over there?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. Of course, I'm sure. I was the one who hid it." The Johnson said.

"Okay, then we know what that means." Daisuke said, turning to the others. "Johnson-san, thank you for your help."

"I was paying my debt to your brother, boy."

"What do you mean?"

"The transmitter was turned off when it fell to Earth. If it hadn't been, your brother might've found his way home. But we couldn't take the chance of the FM-ians intercepting the transmission and coming to attack us."

"Wait, wait. So you **knew** about the FM-ians before all this?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, we knew. A message was recorded by one of the astronauts who gave information of the attack. And even before that we knew of the existence of the FM-ians, but we couldn't risk sending the message out to public without knowing if the FM-ians would accept our peace offering. Eventually when the section of the station fell to Earth, it was filled with EM waves."

"And so you used it to make EM weapons." V-mon said, guessing the last part.

"Yes. And along with it we created the Satella Police. They were trained for this kind of scenario, and were entrusted with EM weaponry."

"Wow. Big time conspiracy." Armadimon said.

"In essence, I abandoned your brother. And for that, I apologize." Johnson said.

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. And I'm sure Daime would, too." Daisuke said.

Johnson then took out some card.

"Here, take this. They won't let you onto the island unless you have this."

"A special permission slip?" Daisuke asked.

"Something like that." Johnson said. " Go to the port near the bridge and show that to them, they'll take you to the island."

Daisuke nodded as he and the others left.

(A while later)

The Erabareshi, plus Ogata and Bakumon were arriving at the island. They walked to the center of the island and found the section of the space station, with moss and vines growing on it from how long it had been there.

"This is it." Daiske said as they entered the station and walked down the stairs, into the underground.

"Do you guys know how much longer we have to stop the attack?" Kyoko asked.

"19 hours." Takeru answered, looking at his watch.

"Okay, I've gone with you guys until here, but now we have to be realistic. How do you guys plan on taking on Planet FM? You're all strong, and so are you're Digimon, but you're not up to the task. You better leave this to the Satella Police." Bakumon said.

"…Actually…" V-mon started, but was stopped when the ground started shaking.

They all turned to see a Z wave ball, along with Gemini.

"Gemini…Where're Ken and Wormmon? !" Daisuke demanded.

"Ah, the little boys were fun while they lasted." Gemini said.

"While they…lasted?" Miyako said in horror.

"You're lying! Where are they!" V-mon said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you interfere." Gemini said as he electrocuted everyone in the room. "What's wrong? Why not change into wave form? The wave ball changed the entire area into a wave space, so you should be able to, right? Heh, but if you want to offer me a free shot, I might just hit you with another electric shock." Gemini teased.

Daisuke knew he was right. If he tried, he'd leave himself right open for an attack, an opportunity Gemini sure wouldn't miss to kill.

"Now, to finish you off." Gemini said as he charged at Daisuke. However, he was stopped by the people he least expected.

"Ken/Wormmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said, relieved to see their friends but worried that they took the attack head-on.

"Don't worry about us. Just wave change." Ken said.

"Got it! Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon fused becoming V-man.

"Guys, stay out of this. Gemini! I'm your enemy!"

"Daisuke, V-mon…You…" Ogata said, looking in shock at V-man.

"Tsk. Something always gets in the way. Now that you're V-man, I'm through playing around." Gemini said as he transformed into Sting Spark.

"What? But I thought…"

"After that little stunt Ichijouji pulled when we we're fighting, Gemini decided to absorb my personality. That alone should be enough to transform." Sting Spark Black said.

"Well, it really doesn't matter. One way or another, I'm gonna kick your ass." V-man said as he changed into the Fire Leo StarForce.

"Arbo-Edge!"

V-man tried swing his wood blade at Sting Spark Black, who defended with his "Elec Sword" and tried to slash V-man across the face, who gave a reverse handspring before activating his "Jet Attack 3" and charged at Sting Spark Black. However, Sting Spark Black was able to avoid it, and as V-man passed in front of him, he elbowed the latter in the back, before jumping into the air and used "Stinging Thunder" along with Stinging Spark White.

"Flame Burner!"

V-mon launched a flamethrower from his mouth, countering the thunderbolt, the collision of the two resulting in an explosion in the middle of the air. The Sting Spark duo then came rushing down through the air as V-man jumped up at them. V-man then used "Typhoon Dance" to spin around, dodging Sting Spark White's punch, and kicked him in the face, the wind around V-man pushing each of them in one direction. As V-man landed on the wall he jumped off it at used "Synch Hook 3", him and Sting Spark Black punching each other in the face. As they all landed on the floor, Sting Spark pointed their metallic arms at V-man.

"Stinging Thunder!'

"Barrier 200!"

An energy barrier appeared in front of V-mon, withstanding the attack. Once the thunder was over, V-man deactivated the barrier and launched a "Grand Wave 3", the shockwave hitting Sting Spark Black.

"Brave Sword 3!" V-man said as V-mon changed into a sword and V-man slashed past Sting Spark Black and headed at White. "Flicker Kick 3!"

V-man kicked White into the air and jumped after him.

"Rocket Knuckle!"

Sting Spark White launched a flying metallic fist at V-man, who got it by the attack, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, having used "Fokx-Fu 3".

"Break-Sabre!" V-man said as he appeared behind White and slashed him, deleting Sting Spark White.

As V-man landed on the ground he ran at Sting Spark Black, too weak to fight back, and the latter knew it was all over. V-man backed up V-mon for a punch, who was covered in flames.

"I BET YOU REALLY REGRET MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS NOW!" V-man said as he punched Sting Spark Black with V-man, sending him flying away, serious burns on his body.

"No…How could I lose again…?" Sting Spark Black said as he started fading away. "But it's too late for you. I just sent a transmission…to the king…You know have less than 3 hours to stop Andromeda."

"You what? !" V-mon said.

"Enjoy the few hours you have left." Sting Spark Black said as he disappeared.

"That bastard…" Daisuke said as he changed back and he and V-mon went to Ken and Wormmon. "Hey, how're you two doing?"

"Never felt better." Ken and Wormmon joked lightly.

"Never pull a stunt like that again."

"V-mon, Daisuke…What just happened?" Bakumon asked.

Daisuke explained everything to Ogata and Bakumon, who were very surprised through the whole ordeal.

"So you're V-man…Gotta say, the similarity is so obvious that no one would think you wouldn't actually think it was possible. Nice going, you two." Ogata said.

It was more of an improvisation, but Daisuke and V-mon let it at that.

"Well, since you seem to have everything under control, V-man, I guess we're not needed around here. I'm leaving. You coming, Patamon?" Takeru said resentfully as he turned around and started to leave.

"Yeah."

"Hey, wait, aren't you going to give him support?" Kyoko asked.

"What good is support going to do? Besides, he's the great V-man, he doesn't need me." Takeru said.

"Takeru-kun/Patamon, wait…" Hikari and Tailmon started, when Daisuke and V-mon placed their hands on the girls shoulders and shook their heads.

"Let them. They just need some time for themselves."

Daisuke then turned to Ogata.

"Ogata-san, you think you can get the transmitter running again?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while."

"We'll wait."

(A while later)

Iori looked at his watch. Only 1 and 30 minutes until the attack.

"There, finished." Ogata said as he turned on the transmitter.

"Great. Well, wish us luck. Y-mon, Kyoko, you two are in charge of protecting the others. I'm counting on you." V-mon said.

"Got it."

"You better come back." Miyako said.

"Got it."

"You die…I'll kill you…" Ken said.

"That's a paradox, genius."

"I'll somehow manage it."

"Well, I better get going." Daisuke said as he and V-mon went to the wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

The two fused into V-man and flew into outer space, along the Wave Road established through the transmission until they arrived at the space station. V-man reverted back to his normal form and Daisuke and V-mon walked through the ruined space station that somehow, still had oxygen.

"So this is where Daime last was." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but I can't sense him. Either his presence is really weak or…he's not here anymore Wait…" V-man said. "Information came. When your brother and the other passengers were here, that alien who gave us the ability to wave change; Daime requested him to change them all into EM waves so as to save them from the FM-ians. It did exactly that."

"Not here anymore, huh? So he's a bunch of Z waves floating through space…Well, I guess I'll just have to keep looking for him. But that's for another time. Right now, we have to stop Andromeda." Daisuke said.

They ran until the last section of the space station, where there was a wavehole.

"The FM King is just beyond this wavehole. Daisuke, you ready?" V-mon asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have come here." Daisuke said. "Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon assumed the form of V-man and were teleported to the last section of the space station.

"We have to be quick,Daisuke. The amount of Z waves here are so large, the places literally became Z waves itself." V-mon said.

V-man nodded and went until the end of the space station.

"Wow…The waves are really strong here."

"That means the FM King is nearby." V-mon informed.

"V-man, while you're in that lowly form, you're no threat to me. I grant you special permission to ascend those stairs and come before me." A voice said. "Now come."

"Heh, even if you hadn't invited us, I would've gone there anyway." V-mon said.

"Yeah." V-man said as he ascended the stairs to come face to face with the FM King, who was surprisingly, just a kid.

'Well done, V-man." The FM King said. "So enemy who appears before me are the hosts of one of my own warriors. Who would have thought it? No AM-ian warrior was able to reach me, but one of my own was. I commend you."

"Your Majesty, stop the attack on Earth!" V-man asked.

"Quiet! I will destroy all planets who wish harm upon my own."

"Harm…? I think you misunderstood. My borther came all the way out here to form a bond with your planet." V-man explained.

"Bond? Heh, your real purpose was invasion! You won't trick me." The FM King said.

"It's hopeless, Daisuke. This isn't the first time the king's paranoia got the better of him." V-mon said. "There's only way to stop him."

"Only one way? There's **no** way of stopping me." The FM King said.

"We won't know unless we try." V-man replied.

"Hey, Kingy…Earlier you said no AM-ian was ever able to get to you. Well then, I guess that technically makes us the first." V-mon said, shocking everyone.

"Wha?"

"What're you talking about?" V-man asked.

"That alien that came before us when we first wave changed was an AM-ian survivor. Everything that was precious to him was stolen by that guy. With we don't do anything, Earth is going to end up just like his home planet, Planet AM."

"Ha ha…Hahahaha! What can one AM-ian Digimon and Earthling boy possibly do? ! If you think you can stop me, then by all means, go ahead and try. Awaken from your slumber, Andromeda!"

Behind the FM King, a giant head with a horn and fangs appeared.

"Andromeda, crush all that lie in my path!"

"Bring it!" V-man said as they charged.

Andromeda launched small meteors from its mouth at V-man, who jumped from one meteor to another, dodging them.

"V-Buster!" V-man fired a shot at Andromeda, hitting it its mouth.

As V-man fell to the ground, Andromed launched another meteor. V-man simply raised his head in a glare and used "Typhoon Dance" and "Flicker Kick 3", spinning like a typhoon before giving a roundhouse kick at the meteor, sending it back at blinding speed at Andromeda, who destroyed it with a missile from its mouth. As the meteor was destroyed, Andromeda saw V-man in the air, V-mon now assuming "Brave Sword 3" form. Andromeda launched three missiles. V-man cut through the first two missiles, but was hit by the last one.

"Cannon!" V-mon changed into a cannon and V-man fired several shots at it. "Strike-Edge!"

V-mon became an elec sword and V-man ran at Andromeda, slashing its meteors and missiles Andromeda launched and then cross-slashed Andromeda.

Andromeda then hit the ground, sending shockwave then sent V-man flying back.

"Time to call for back up." V-man said.

"Leo Kingdom GX! Pegasus Magic GX! Dragon Sky GX!" V-man said as he activated his special Battle Cards.

Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Sky appeared and launched a fire beam, ice beam, and leaf-covered cyclone at Andromeda respectively.

After the attack, they disappeared. Andromeda, however, wasn't defeated. It assumed its true form. The mouth detached itself to become hands and from underneath the horn appeared a head. Andromeda raised its fist and brought it down at V-man, who activated "Barrier 200". However, the barrier was immediately broken and V-man was smashed to the ground before being tossed into the air. Andromeda then fired a beam from his hand at V-man.

"AAAAH!" V-man screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

V-man activated his Green Dragon StarForce as Andromeda smashed its hands into the ground.

"Grand Wave 3!" V-man punched the air and launched a shock wave at the shockwave created by Andromeda hitting the ground.

The shockwave the little more than soften the impact as V-man was hit by Andromeda's shockwave and thrown back. As V-mon landed on his hands to try and stop his sliding, he quickly looked up to see Andromeda's fist, which punched him, sending him flying away even further.

"Arbo-Edge!" V-man said as his partner changed into a wooden sword, and V-man cut more of the meteors and missiles.

"Elemental Cyclone!" V-man started spinning, creating a green cyclone, covered with leafs and V-man took in the meteors and missiles and launched them back at Andromeda, who simply destroyed them with a punch, before V-man hit him with "Elemental Cyclone".

V-man then changed into Ice Pegasus StarForce and activated "Stun-Nuckle" and "Freeze-Nuckle" and countered Andromeda's punches. However, V-man was left wide open and Andromeda launched a laser beam from its center at V-man. V-man was thrown away from the attack, but started flying before he fell to the ground and dodged Andromeda's attacks in the air.

"Blazing-Edge! Tidal-Edge!" V-man said as his two hands turned into a fire and aqua sword.

V-man slashed Andromeda multiple times, before creating an ice shield that blocked Andromeda's beam.

"Magician's Freeze!" V-man activated his StarForce Big Bang and summoned a spell, which completely covered Andromeda in ice. V-man then changed into Fire Leo StarForce.

"Break-Sabre!"

V-man pierced through Andromeda. As Andromeda freed itself from the ice, it turned at V-man and fired a beam at V-man, who withstood the attack. Andromeda then pointed its hands at V-man, a nebula in each one, before firing a giant laser beam at V-man. V-man was trying his hardest to withstand the attack.

(Flashback)

_"Daisuke, do you know who wins in a fight?" Daime asked. "Those who fight with this."_

_Daime placed his hand on Daisuke's heart._

(End of flashback)

V-man remembered his brother's words. He was right. He couldn't lose. V-man was barely able to withstand the attack before activating his StarForce Big Bang.

"Atomic Blazer!" V-man pointed V-mon at Andromeda and V-mon launched a fire beam at Andromeda.

As V-man reverted to his original form, he aimed one more time at Andromeda.

"V-Buster!" V-man fired a shot at Andromeda's core, apparently defeating it.

"Andromeda…" The FM King said. "Impossible! I refuse to accept that there's a power that can defeat Andromeda!"

Andromeda then roared.

"Yes, that's it Andromeda! Destroy everything." The FM King.

"Daisuke, it's coming for another round. You ready for another round?" V-mon asked.

V-man's reply was simply him falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"You lost, V-man. Concede!" The FM King said.

"Daisuke! Darn, you're still human! You're not designed to withstand this much radiation." V-mon said.

Andromeda then started sucking everything in its path, including the FM King, who was holding on for his life.

"Andromeda! Stop!"

"Shoot…I don't have any strength left." V-man said.

And that's when he heard their voices.

"Hang in there, V-man!" Kyoko and Y-mon said.

"We're here for you, V-man!" Hikari and Tailmon said.

"We won't forgive you if you lose." Miyako and Hawkmon said.

"We're counting on you, V-man!" Iori and Armadimon said.

"You can do it, V-man!" Ken and Wormmon said.

"So stand up. Everyone is behind you, V-man." Daime said.

"Everyone…" V-man said as he stood up.

He couldn't lose. Not yet. He accumulated all of his energy into one last shot.

"V-Buster!" V-man fired a shot at Andromeda, completely destroying it.

"…Andromeda…" The FM King said as he looked at the destroyed weapon, which then exploded. He then looked at V-man. "Why are you not finishing me off…? You came here to exact your revenge, correct?"

"I can feel what he felt. I'm sure that in the beginning, that's all he could think of. But now, he's given up, seeing the optimistic side of life. Plus, without Andromeda or your underlings, you're pretty much powerless." V-mon said.

"…As you say, I have lost. But allow me to ask one question. Where did you get that power to destroy Andromeda from?"

"Then listen up. That is the power humans call bonds." V-mon answered.

"The more you have, the stronger it becomes." V-man said.

"Friendship, huh…Heh, I can't trust anyone. Ever since I was born, people have tried to kill me to steal my throne." The FM King said. "My siblings, relatives, close associates…They devised all sorts of plans to erase me. I had many close calls. Even some of my underlings were out to betray me. If I can't trust those most close to me, how can I trust complete strangers?"

"I know how you feel." V-man said.

"To me, someone approaching with a smile on their face is suspicious." The FM King said.

"…Actually, Planet FM attacked Planet AM the year right after it proposed to become good friends." V-mon said, wondering what happened.

"That's when Gemini appeared. He looked upon Planet AM with distrust and reported that Planet AM was planning to attack us."

"Gemini, huh. The creep. Easy to manipulate a king who was already paranoid."

"And my brother contacted Planet FM hoping to create a bond between it and Earth." V-man said.

"Enough of this. Come, finish me." The FM King said.

"…I can't." V-man said.

"Why not?" The FM King asked.

"My brother truly wished friendship between Earth and FM. If I finished you off, I'd be betraying everything he stands for. So I'll forgive you instead." V-man said.

"…You're forgiving me…The one who attacked your planet?" The FM King said.

"But in return, I have two request."

"Which are?"

"First, I want you to trust me." V-man said.

"…Well, you do have the capacity to kill me. And yet you're letting me live. I guess I can trust you. Your second request?"

"I hope you would be my friend." V-man said with a goofy grin, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Friend…? Ha ha! You would be the first friend I ever truly had." The FM King said.

"Well, I think you need some. You look really lonely." V-man said.

"…V-man…would you tell me your true name?" The FM King asked.

"My name is Motomiya Daisuke." V-man said. "But just Daisuke would be enough, Your Majesty."

"My name is Cepheus, and you can call me just that." The FM King said. "Are you sure he wouldn't want revenge, V-mon?"

"Nah, I already told you, he gained a better view of life. Besides, he sees that you were deceived. Not to mention that now that you're our friend, he'd feel like a really bad guy if he hurt you." V-mon said.

"Thank you. I promise to return to Planet FM and tell everyone of the lesson you thought me, and make amends for my sins by rebuilding Planet AM." Cepheus said.

"We will lend you hand in that."

Cepheus turned to see the three sages of Planet AM.

"V-man, you have fought well. And as we thought, you are indeed one of us." Pegasus Magic said.

"Not all AM-ian are gone. A few are living on other planets as we have." Leo Kingdom said.

"If we bring them all back together, chances of Planet AM's revival are entirely possible." Dragon Sky said.

"…Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Cepheus said as he floated towards the sages. "Farewell, V-man. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." V-man and V-mon said as Cepheus, along with the three sages of Planet AM disappeared.

V-man then pulsed out, back to the space station.

"Better head home." Daisuke said.

They went back to the beginning of the space station, where there was a wavehole. Just as they were about to pulse in, that section of the space station started exploding. Daisuke and V-mon ran out of that area.

"Great, now how are we going to get home?" V-mon said.

"Over here, Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned to see no one.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?"

"I thought I heard my brother." Daisuke said as he ran down the space station and V-mon followed him.

They arrived at the module. Daisuke went to the control panel.

"This switch. Daime thought me once how to operate with these. I think I can disconnect the module." Daisuke said.

He pressed the switch and the module door closed and disconnected from the space station and started heading towards Earth. After a while, they started picking up a signal.

"This is Ogata, please respond." The voice said.

"Ogata-san, this is Daisuke. The wavehole's gone but we can still get to Earth through the module. Earth is okay. We're heading there right now."

"This is Ogata. Great job, Daisuke-san, V-mon. Hey, hold on!"

"Daisuke, V-mon, thank goodness you're safe. Hurry home. Ack!" Kyoko said.

"Great job, Daisuke-kun, V-mon! Now hurry back."

"Good job you two, when you get back, let's celebrate." Miyako said.

"Looks like you were able to save us all." Iori said.

"Hold on, you guys! Give me some space!" Ogata said. "So, do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yeah. We're-AAAAH!"

"SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! DEVIATING FROM SET COURSE! DEVIATING FROM SET COURSE!"

"Daisuke, V-mon, you okay?" Ogata asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. But the rocks that hit us set us off. Now we have no idea which way is towards Earth." V-mon said.

"Just hang on. I have a plan." Ogata said.

(A while later)

It was barely twilight. The Erabareshi Kodomo were at Vista Point.

"So what's the plan?" Kyoko asked through her Transer.

"Your Transers were originally D-3s. So you might be able to send a signal to Daisuke." Ogata said.

"Got it."

They all lifted their Transers and D-3s towards the sky and a beam came out of it.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke was sitting down, wondering how to get back, when suddenly his Transer started beeping. A beam of light suddenly appeared and connected to Daisuke's Transer.

"Is this…"

"I think the others were looking for us." V-mon said.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. We're coming home." Daisuke said as he took control of the module and started following the beam through space, back to Earth.

* * *

Well, that was a pretty long chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. And there's still the epilogue, which I will post today. Rubius, you'll find out the answer to that soon enough. I hope you liked the story and review.


	15. Epilogue

I do not own anything.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Daisuke arrived from the space station. Cepheus sent a message to Earth, apologizing for all the trouble, explaining that he thought their peace offering was actually an attack. He then offered a peace offering himself, which was accepted. Nevertheless, after things calmed down, everyone was quite in shock at the existence of aliens.

The wounds that Daisuke and V-mon got during that tough fight made them have to miss school for a while. But they eventually got an okay from the doctor and today was their first day back.

"Daisuke, V-mon, come on!" Jun said.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly descended the stairs to see everyone down their waiting for him. Even the 2nd Erabareshi Kodomo. After everything, they decided they could tell them. Needless to say everyone was shocked to learn the truth about Daisuke and V-mon.

"Welcome back!" Kyoko and Y-mon said.

"We figured it would be kind of sad if you had to go to school, all by yourselves, so we came to pick you up." Hikari and Tailmon. "But um…"

The two turned towards Kyoko and Y-mon.

"What are you doing here? You don't go to our school. Aren't you supposed to go to your school?"

"Well, today's Daisuke's/V-mon's first day back, so it's a special day. No harm done, right?" Kyoko and Y-mon replied. "I'll go to my school right after this."

"Well, I have to agree with you that it's a special day."

"Yeah…"

Kyoko, Hikari, Y-mon, and Tailmon were glaring at each other in the eye. You could see the sparks in between them.

"Well, I guess we should get going before we're late." Daisuke said.

And then they heard the bell in the distance.

"That's the bell!" Iori said.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Miyako said.

"Come on!" Hikari said as they started running towards school.

"Love you, Mom, love you, Dad, bye!" Daisuke said.

"Hurry up Daisuke! We're going to be late!" Kyoko said.

"You don't even go to our school!" Hikari said. "Daisuke-kun, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Daisuke said.

"He looks just like him when he's smiling." Daisuke's mother said.

"Daime? Yeah…he sure does." Daisuke's father replied.

(Later that night)

"Daisuke, V. Come on or we're gonna be late for the party." Jun said.

"Coming." Daisuke said as he placed on his jeans and black dress shirt.

There was party going on at school to celebrate the new peace with Planet FM. Kyoko had even opened a special occasion for the party and was going to perform. The whole school had gone wild when they heard of Daisuke's relationship with the pop-singer and that she was going to perform for them. Daisuke and V-mon hurried down the stairs before leaving with Jun to the party.

"Here we are." Daisuke said as they arrived at the dimly lit gym.

Daisuke went over to where his friends were. Kyoko herself had just arrived and was just about to board the stage. As Kyoko climbed the stage she started sing a lullaby while Ken and Miyako went to dance. Iori had gone God knows where. Hikari and Tailmon were in the corner, trying to talk to Takeru and Patamon. They were trying to solve the issues of the break-up.

Daisuke and V-mon sighed. How long would this go on for?

V-mon went to talk to the others while Daisuke went to get some punch and sat on a chair as he watched the others dance. As he finished drinking, he threw the cup in the garbage when a girl approached him.

"Motomiya Daisuke?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Daisuke asked.

The girl had mid-length black hair that reached a somewhat below her neck; as well as jade green eyes. She was actually quite gorgeous in Daisuke's opinion.

"No, you don't." The woman said with a small laugh. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"Oh, um…Sure. I should warn you, though, I'm not much of a dancer, so you should watch your feet." Daisuke said as he stood up.

"That's okay. I like clumsy men." The woman said as she took Daisuke's hand and led him into the crowd.

She slowly put Daisuke's hand around her waist before placing her arms around his neck. She also didn't seem to mind the proximity their faces were from one another, making Daisuke blush. The girl was almost his height, just a centimeter shorter.

"Not much experience with women?" The girl asked.

"Not from my part." Daisuke said, recalling that any experience he had was from Kyoko and Hikari's initiative. "But what about you? Never seen you around here before. You're obviously not a student. Someone's friend? What's your name, by the way?"

"That's not important." The girl replied, teasing Daisuke even further by inching her face even closer to his.

Daisuke could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"So you're not gonna tell me anything about yourself?" Daisuke asked.

"Well…I can tell you that I'm 14 and a half." The girl said.

"Wow, you're even older than me and not from this school. So I must ask, why are you here?"

"Let's just enjoy the dance." The girl replied.

They went on like that for minutes, dancing, not saying a word to each other. And then she spoke to him.

"You think this can last. There are more storms coming, Motomiya-san. You and your friends better batten down the hatches. Because when they hit…" The girl tilted her head forward and whispered into Daisuke's ear. "you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so peacefully, naïve of what else remains out there."

Daisuke desperately but discreetly looked around. His friends were all safe. And there didn't seem to be anyone suspicious in the area.

"Who are you?" Daisuke demanded.

The girl just replied with a smile.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Daisuke-san." The girl said, before giving Daisuke a kiss on the cheek and turning away.

Daisuke just watched as the girl left. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

I hope you all liked the epilogue and the story overall. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and once again, review, please.


End file.
